Box Of Time
by Hiwatari NiwaDark Lawliet
Summary: Sungmin dan Kyuhyun tidak sengaja menemukan dan membuka sebuah kotak yang berisi sebuah jam kuno. Mereka harus menjalankan petunjuk yang ada di kotak itu. Permainan telah dimulai, sejak mereka membuka kotak itu. KyuMin FF, yaoi. Chap 6 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**Box Of Time**

**Summary:: Sungmin dan Kyuhyun tidak sengaja menemukan dan membuka sebuah kotak yang berisi sebuah jam kuno. Karena benda aneh itulah, semuanya berubah. Benda itu merubah hidup, nasib, dan waktu seseorang.**

**Pair:: Kyumin (Kyuhyun and Sungmin) and other**

**Rated:: T**

**Warn:: BL, Yaoi**

Annyeonghaseyo~! Author is back :D Akhirnya setelah beberapa bulan vacum, author comeback juga. ^^ Kali ini author kembali dengan ff Kyumin yang lebih menegangkan dibandingkan ff lain. Author kembali mencoba membuat ff dengan bumbu supernatural setelah ff 49 Days dan The Destiny author yang dulu ^^.

Okedeh, langsung mulai deh…

Enjoy~! ^^

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

"Aisshh! Kenapa harus ada tugas, sih? Dan kenapa juga dosen keriting itu harus kasih tugas? Errsh!" umpatan pelan keluar dari mulut seorang namja manis yang tengah melangkah dengan kesal di koridor kampusnya. Tebak sekarang sudah jam berapa?

Jam 20.36.

Di kampus memang ada kelas malam, namun meskipun ada kelas malam, koridor kampus di lantai 3 ini memang selalu sepi jika sudah malam. Itu karena pada malam har hanya kelas lantai 1 dan 2 saja yang dibuka. Eitts! Meskipun lantai 3 sepi, bukan berarti tidak ada orang. Masih terlihat beberapa mahasiswa yang tengah berlalu-lalang di koridor ini.

Namja manis yang diberi nama Lee Sungmin oleh ibunya ini tengah berdiri di sebuah pintu kayu yang tengah tertutup. Ia melirik keadaan sekitarnya sebelum akhirnya membuka pintu itu dan masuk ke dalam. Di samping bagian atas pintu yang baru saja tertutup itu tertulis kata 'Perpustakaan'.

Perpustakaan kampusnya memang tidak diperbolehkan masuk setelah melewati jam 7 malam. Itulah alasannya mengapa Sungmin harus mengendap-endap masuk ke perpustakaan tersebut. Kalau bukan ia baru saja teringat dengan tugas yang diberikan oleh dosennya yang berambut keriting hampir keribo itu, mana mungkin ia mau masuk ke perpustakaan yang terlihat menyeramkan ini.

"Aigoo, gelap sekali." Gumam Sungmin saat ia telah masuk ke dalam perpustakaan tersebut. Ruangan yang cukup luas itu hanya diterangi oleh cahaya lampu jalan yang terbias dari kaca jendela perpustakaan.

Dengan hati-hati, Sungmin berjalan kearah rak buku dan mencari buku yang ia perlukan.

"Ishh! Ini perpustakaan? Kenapa hawanya hawa kuburan?" Sungmin berdecak perlan seraya memicingkan matanya, manjamkan pengelihatannya saat mencari buku yang ia inginkan di rak-rak buku itu. Mencari satu-persatu dengan sabar meskipun ia merasakan hawa aneh disekitar perpustakan ini.

Krieet~

Sungmin terlonjak kaget membelalakkan matanya saat mendengar suara deritan pintu yang terbuka, ia segera menoleh kearah pintu perpustakaan. Tampak seorang namja tinggi masuk dengan mengendap-endap juga, sama seperti caranya masuk tadi.

"Oh gamchagya!" kaget namja tinggi tersebut saat melihat Sungmin. Namja tersebut dengan segera menaruh jari telunjuknya di depan bibirnya. "Sshh!"

Ia berjalan mendekati Sungmin. "Aku ke sini mau mengambil bukuku yang tertinggal tadi sore." Jelas namja tersebut yang kemudian berlalu bergitu saja tanpa memperdulikan respon Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya menghela napas beratnya, ternyata yang masuk yang datang menghampirinya tadi adalah seorang manusia, bukan makhluk yang berbentuk aneh. Tapi tetap saja namja itu membuatnya terkejut. Ia hampir saja melempar buku tebal yang tengah ia pegang kearah namja itu saking terkejutnya.

Dalam keadaan hening, mereka berdua sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Sungmin sedang berusaha mengambil sebuah buku yang ia inginkan di bagian yang paling tinggi. Ia berjinjit setengah mati untuk mengambil buku itu, hingga akhirnya ia berhasil menarik buku itu dan…

BUAGGH! BRAKKK!

"Akkh!" pekik Sungmin yang terjatuh dengan bukunya yang tengah ia pegang dan sesuatu yang keras yang baru saja menghantam kepalanya.

Keributan tersebut membuat namja tinggi bernama Kyuhyun tersebut terkejut dan segera menghampiri Sungmin.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung dan berjongkok di samping Sungmin. "Aissh!" Sungmin mengusap-usap kepalanya yang terhantam sesuatu yang terjatuh saat ia menarik buku yang ia cari.

"Kotak ini jatuh saat aku mengambil buku ini dan menghantam kepalaku. Ukkh~" keluh Sungmin kesakitan, terlihat setitik air di sudut mata Sungmin. Ia menghentak-hentak pelan kakinya untuk menahan rasa sakit di kepalanya. Ukhh, rasanya luar biasa~ Heiissh…

"Gwaenchanayo? Kau pendek, kalau memang tidak bisa mengambilnya, kau kan bisa meminta tolong padaku untuk mengambilnya." ujar Kyuhyun dengan lembut namun menusuk.

Sungmin membelalakkan matanya kelincinya dengan kesal. Ia menoleh dan menatap wajah tampan yang ada di sampingnya.

"Mwo? Pendek? Ya! Kau ini siapa, eoh! Seenaknya mengataiku pendek!" Entah kenapa Sungmin selalu merasa emosi jika seseorang menyinggung tinggi badannya.

"Memang kenyataannya begitu, mau bagaimana lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Oh! Dan lagi, kau tidak mengenalku? Aku ini namja tertampan di kampus ini, Cho Kyuhyun." lanjutnya dengan nada bangga.

"Kau siapa? Namja tertampan apa tadi? Dimana? Di Merkurius? Aissh! Aww!" rintih Sungmin mendengar kata-kata yang baginya kotor itu dari mulut Kyuhyun dan membuat kepalanya semakin sakit dan nyeri karena sudut kotak itu tepat mengenai kepalanya. Ia mengusap-usap kepalanya agar tidak terjadi penggumpalan darah.

"Lee Sungmin." ujar Sungmin pelan.

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya dengan cuek.

Ia lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada kotak yang tergeletak di atas lantai.

"Ini apa? Kenapa benda seperti ini ada di rak buku?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya mengambil kotak tersebut dan mengamatinya. Kotak yang terbuat dari kayu itu terlihat seperti kotak kuno dengan ukiran tulisan aneh yang terdapat di atas kotak tersebut.

"Mana aku tahu, tanyakan saja pada lampu jalan itu!" jawab Sungmin dengan nada kesal. Ia menjadi korban di sini, untuk apa Kyuhyun menyakan kotak itu padanya yang notabene tidak tahu apa-apa alias innocent itu? Plus, sakit di kepalanya itu sungguh luar biasa hingga membuatnya ingin menangis sekuat-kuatnya dan menjambak rambut Kyuhyun, menamparnya dan menggigit kepalanya untuk melampiaskan rasa sakitnya itu.

"Ck!" Kyuhyun berdecak kecil dan menatap Sungmin tajam sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membuka gembok yang memang tidak terkunci itu dan membuka kotak itu.

Sungmin yang penasaran dengan isinya pun melongokkan kepalanya untuk melihat isinya.

Kyuhyun mengernyit. Isi kotak itu hanyalah sebuah kain putih kecil –seperti kain kacamata- yang terlihat kusam dengan tulisan aneh di atas permukaan kain itu. Namja tampan itu mengambil kain tersebut dari dalam kotak dan mengamatinya.

"Itu apa?" gumam Sungmin melihat benda lain yang ada di dalam kotak setelah kain kusam tersebut diangkat oleh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada benda lain yang ada di dalam kotak itu. "Jam?" gumamnya.

Di dalamnya ternyata hanya ada kain kusam itu dan sebuah jam, jam kuno yang berbentuk lingkaran kecil yang bertali berwarna emas dengan angka romawi yang menunjukkan angka di jam tersebut. Bukankah itu jam kuno? Jam yang biasanya digunakan oleh para bangsawan barat dulu ataupun oleh penghipnotis.

"Hmm?" gumam Kyuhyun seraya mengamati jam yang ada di tangannya. Sedangkan Sungmin, ia mengamati Kyuhyun dan jam tersebut secara bergantian dengan tatapan polosnya. "Coba sini!" Sungmin mengambil jam tersebut dari tangan Kyuhyun.

"Jam ini masih jalan." Ujar Sungmin. Kyuhyun penasaran dengan jam tersebut, pasalnya jam tersebut sangat jarang dan sulit ditemukan lagi.

"Coba kau tekan tombol itu." Perintah Kyuhyun untuk menekan tombol yang ada di bagian atas jam tersebut. Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya dan menekan tombol tersebut.

Wait…!

Mwoya ige? Ada apa ini?

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin. Halahh… Katakan saja mereka kini saling bertatapan. Pasalnya, saat Sungmin menekan tombol tersebut, ketiga jarum yang ada di jam tersebut –jarum panjang, jarum pendek, jarum detik– tiba-tiba berputar dengan cepat, sangat cepat seperti sayap kipas angin yang sedang berputar.

Mereka berdua kembali menatap jam tersebut yang jarumnya masih berputar dengan cepat. Tangan Sungmin yang tengah memegang jam tersebut tampak bergetar, ia terkejut dan takut dengan jam tersebut.

Kyuhyun mengernyit dan menelan ludahnya dengan susah payar. Ia melihat ke sekelilingnya. Ada yang aneh, tapi apa? Errr… Rasanya ruangan ini semakin panas dan suasananya semakin suram.

Tiba-tiba, ketiga jarum jam tersebut berhenti berputar dan kembali seperti normal. Jarum pendek berhenti, jarum panjang berhenti, dan jarum detik berdetik dengan normal.

Sungmin menegak ludahnya lalu beralih menatap Kyuhyun dengan perasaan takut dan deg-degan. Kyuhyun juga berbalik menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan bingung dan juga sedikit takut. Kenapa semuanya berubah jadi horror? Ehgumonina…

Tik… Tik… Tik… Tik..

"Cepat kembalikan benda itu ke dalam kotaknya!" perintah Kyuhyun dengan cepat dan suara yang tertahan seraya melipat kembali kain yang tengah ia pegang dengan buru-buru. Sungmin gelagapan dan dengan tergesa-gesa ia mencari kotaknya dan membuka kotak tersebut. Namun sayang, sebelum Sungmin sempat memasukkan jam tersebut…

Tik! Tik! Tik! Tiktik! Tiktik! Tiktiktik! Tiktiktik! Tiktiktik! Tiktiktiktiktik! Tiktiktiktiktiktik! Tiktiktiktiktiktiktiktiktik! Tiktiktiktiktiktiktiktiktik!

Jam tersebut kembali berdetak dengan cepat dan kemudian jarum panjang dan pendeknya juga berputar dengan cepat. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun kembali menatap jam tersebut dengan pandangan horror. Napas mereka tertahan. Tangan Sungmin kembali bergetar.

Tiba-tiba, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin limbung dan bergoyang, seolah-olah terjadi gempa berskala richter 9,5. Mereka bergoncang dengan sangat hebat. Kyuhyun terbelalak saat menatap sekelilinya.

Kenapa hanya mereka saja yang tergoncang? Kenapa lampu gantung yang ada di langit-langit perpustakaan tersebut tidak bergoncang? Bahkan sedikit bergoyang saja pun tidak.

Kenapa rak-rak buku di sekitar mereka tidak bergoyang dan buku-bukunya tidak jatuh? Kenapa isi ruangan itu tetap tenang seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa, padahal ia dan Sungmin kini tengah mempertahankan posisi mereka agar tidak terhempas kesana dan kemari? Kenapa hanya mereka saja yang merasa kalau tanah seolah menggoyang mereka?

Sungmin juga menyadari apa yang tengah dipikirkan oleh Kyuhyun. Ini aneh dan… mengerikan.

Sedetik kemudian, mereka merasa seolah ruangan itu sedang berputar-putar dan akhirnya mereka jatuh tidak sadarkan diri. Dan kemudian… mereka menghilang dari ruangan itu, tanpa meninggalkan jejak, seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa di ruangan perpustakaan itu.

Yang tersisa hanyalah buku yang tadi diambil oleh Sungmin, tergeletak begitu saja di atas lantai yang dingin itu. Tidak ada Kyuhyun, tidak ada Sungmin, dan tidak ada kotak dan jam tersebut.

Isi dari tulisan aneh yang ada di atas permukaan kain kusam yang juga menghilang bersama dengan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin itu…

**N130313**

**Selamat datang di permainan waktu…**

**Terima kasih telah membuka kotak ini…**

**Ikuti syarat permainan ini jika kau ingin selamat:**

**.**

**.**

**~TBC~**

Yuhuuuu~ *dilempar readers* Mian yah kalau pendek… ._. Soalnya ini baru permulaan, entar chap-chap berikutnya bakal dibuat panjang kok… ^^

Author buat ff ini buat teman fb author, Meysa Merindu Lagie… Jalan ceritanya bakal nampak setelah chapter-chapter berikutnya, meskipun awal-awalnya agak humor-humor dikit lah yh… hehehehe *nyengir* :D

*goyang butt Sungmin* Gimana? Gimana? Penasaran? Wkwkwk~

Author mau jelasin dulu, ini bukan ff horror kok… ._. Ini cuma permulaan aja. FF ini mengandung hal suprantural alam, jadi bukan ff horror… :D *nyengir* #plakk

Mian yah kalau ada typo(s) di ceritanya tadi, author udah cek ulang kok, tapi gak tau deh masih ada typo(s) atau nggak… ^^

Bagaimana? Berminat dengan lanjutannya? ._. Tertarik? Kalau nggak tertarik dan nggak bagus, author bakal hapus kok… *sobs! sobs!* Q.Q

Lanjut? ^^

Review, please~?

Gomawo… ^^

m(_ _)m *bow*


	2. Chapter 2

**Box Of Time**

**Summary:: Sungmin dan Kyuhyun tidak sengaja menemukan dan membuka sebuah kotak yang berisi sebuah jam kuno. Karena benda aneh itulah, semuanya berubah. Benda itu merubah hidup, nasib, dan waktu seseorang.**

**Pair:: Kyumin (Kyuhyun and Sungmin) and other**

**Rated:: T**

**Warn:: BL, Yaoi**

Annyeong, chingudeul~ Author's back with chap 2~ ^^ Sepertinya respon ff ini sedikit, yah… Apa kurang menaik? ._. Tak apa, lah… ^^ Author lanjut. Oh ya, author ganti genre yah, jadi mystery dan drama aja, menurut author ff ini lebih cenderung ke mystery dari pada supranatural, jadi author ganti deh… ^^

Langsung lanjut aja yah… :D

Enjoy~! ^^

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

Sungmin juga menyadari apa yang tengah dipikirkan oleh Kyuhyun. Ini aneh dan… mengerikan.

Sedetik kemudian, mereka merasa seolah ruangan itu sedang berputar-putar dan akhirnya mereka jatuh tidak sadarkan diri. Dan kemudian… mereka menghilang dari ruangan itu, tanpa meninggalkan jejak, seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa di ruangan perpustakaan itu.

Yang tersisa hanyalah buku yang tadi diambil oleh Sungmin, tergeletak begitu saja di atas lantai yang dingin itu. Tidak ada Kyuhyun, tidak ada Sungmin, dan tidak ada kotak dan jam tersebut.

Isi dari tulisan aneh yang ada di atas permukaan kain kusam yang juga menghilang bersama dengan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin itu…

**N130313**

**Selamat datang di permainan waktu…**

**Terima kasih telah membuka kotak ini…**

**Ikuti syarat permainan ini jika kau ingin selamat:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ahhh!" rintih Sungmin saat merasakan pipinya sakit karena dingin yang mejalar dan menggerogoti kulitnya. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan mengusap-usap pipi kanannya. Ia mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya. Gelap. Hanya ada lampu jalan saja yang menerangi sekitarnya. Sepertinya mereka tengah berada di jalanan yang sepi, tidak ada rumah satupun, hanya ada pepohonan dan lampu saja di sekitarnya.

Ia tidak merasa aneh dengan gelapnya, tapi yang membuatnya merasa aneh adalah… Kenapa ia sedang berada di atas tumpukan salju?!

Sungmin dengan segera merubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Dingin. Ia mengusap-usapkan tangannya. Ia ada dimana? Kenapa ada salju di sini? Perasaan sekarang sedang musim kemarau, deh… Mata kelincinya tidak sengaja menangkap seseorang yang tengah berbaring di sampingnya.

"Y-ya…! Ya!" panggil Sungmin seraya menggoyang-goyangkan bahu namja tersebut. Sungmin merasa telapak tangannya sangat sakit karena kedinginan. Ia juga merasa bibirnya mulai bergetar.

"Ngghh…" Kyuhyun, namja yang terbaring di samping Sungmin tadi. "Hm? Ini apa? Kenapa dingin?" tanya Kyuhyun. Ia mengusap matanya yang terasa berat. "EHH!" kagetnya setelah sadar ternyata ia tengah berada di suatu tempat yang sepi dan bersalju.

"Ini… Ini.. Kita ada di mana?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Sungmin yang sedari tadi tidak mengeluarkan suaranya sejak ia tersadar. Sungmin hanya menaikkan kedua bahunya. Ia merasa sekujur tubuhnya sangat sakit. Bayangkan, di tengah cuaca yang sangat dingin dan bersalju lebat ini, namja manis itu hanya menggunakan kaos berwarna pink dan celana jeans saja. Ia merasa akan mati kedinginan.

Kelihatannya Kyuhyun sedang beruntung, ia memang telah menggunakan kaos lengan panjang, jaket dan celana jeans sedari tadi, makanya namja tampan itu tidak terlalu kedinginan seperti Sungmin.

Sungmin tidak tahan lagi dengan rasa dingin yang menyengat tubuhnya. Ia merasa sendi-sendi dan peredaran darahnya seolah membeku. Ia mulai limbung dan jatuh ke pelukan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang tampak terkejut dengan segera menangkap Sungmin.

"Y-ya! Lee… Su- Su- Sumin? Sung…min? Ya! Lee Sungmin? Kau kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah beberapa detik berusaha mengingat nama Sungmin. Ia memukul-mukul pelan pipi chubby Sungmin. Wajah Sungmin terlihat pucat, bibir M-nya bergetar, napasnya mulai tidak beraturan, tubuhnmya juga bergetar dan sangat dingin. Kyuhyun tampak panik, dengan segera ia mengangkat Sungmin dan menggendongnya di punggungnya.

Saat hendak melangkahkan kakinya, Kyuhyun hampir terjatuh, namun ia masih bisa mempertahankan keseimbangannya. Ia sedikit kehilangan kekuatannya karena udara dingin yang menusuknya. Dengan kaki yang bergetar, Kyuhyun berusaha berjalan ke arah pondok kecil yang terdapat lumayan jauh dari jarak mereka.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Hei! Masih sadarkah? Bertahanlah!" ujar Kyuhyun panik. Ia berusaha mempercepat langkahnya, namun terkadang kakinya lemas dan hampir terjatuh. Ia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tetap melangkah dengan cepat. Kalau saja Kyuhyun tidak memiliki rasa kemanusiawiannya, mungkin saja sekarang ini ia tengah mencengkram baju Sungmin dan menyeret namja manis itu ke pondok itu, bukannya menggendongnya. Kyuhyun masih punya sisi malaikat untuk tidak melakukan hal tersebut. Ck, uri Kyuhyun ternyata baik juga.

"Urrgh…" lenguh Kyuhyun saat langkahnya mulai melambat. Ia tidak kuat lagi. Udaranya semakin dingin dan kakinya mulai lemas.

Bruukkh!

Kyuhyun terjatuh dengan posisi berlutut. Dengan sisa tenaganya, ia memaksakan kakinya untuk kembali naik dan berjalan dengan cepat. Sedikit lagi mereka akan mencapai pondok itu.

Bruk!

Kyuhyun mendudukkan dan menyandarkan Sungmin pada dinding kayu yang ada di pondok tersebut. Sungmin masih memejamkan matanya. Kyuhyun tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"E-errr… Ch-Cho…" panggil Sungmin dengan suara pelan. "Hah?" sahut Kyuhyun. Ia menyentuh bibir tipis Sungmin. Dingin dan sedikit keras, mungkin akan membeku?

"Kita ada dimanaa? Aku-ingin p-pulang. Kita h-harus kembalii…" ujar Sungmin dengan suara yang sangat amat kecil. Ia tidak mampu mengeluarkan suaranya yang lebih kuat lagi.

"Pulang?" Kyuhyun baru menyadarinya. Mereka kini entah tengah berada dimana. Tempat ini sangat asing baginya. Kenapa mereka bisa tiba-tiba berada di sini?

Ah! Mereka ada di sini karena jam itu! Dan sekarang, jam itu ada… errr, jam itu ada dimana, ya?

Kyuhyun mengecek seluruh saku yang ada di pakaiannya, mencari jam kuno tersebut. Tidak ada.

Ia lalu mencari di seluruh saku yang ada di pakaian Sungmin. Tidak ada juga. Omona, lalu bagaimana caranya mereka kembali? Apakah daerah ini masih daerah Seoul? Apakah daerah ini masih daerah Korea Selatan? Kenapa di sini sedang turun salju? Apa sudah takdirnya mereka harus mati kedinginan di sini?

Kyuhyun melirik kearah pintu pondok tersebut. Apa mungkin ada di tempat dimana mereka mendarat tadi?

"Kau tunggu di sini, ya. Aku akan mencari jamnya." Ujar Kyuhyun. Ia hendak berdiri, namun kembali berjongkok saat melihat Sungmin yang semakin bergetar. Dengan segera ia melepaskan jaketnya dan memakaikannya pada Sungmin. Ia memakaikan topi jaketnya ke kepala Sungmin dan mengusap-usap pipi dan tangan Sungmin.

"Masih dingin?" Sungmin mengangguk lemah. Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak. Ia mengelus bibir M Sungmin yang bergetar, kemudian memegang kedua pipi chubby Sungmin. Ia terdiam memandangi wajah Sungmin sangat pucat.

Chupp~!

Kyuhyun menempelkan bibirnya cukup erat pada bibir Sungmin. Ia berusaha menghangatkan bibir Sungmin yang bergetar dan mulai membiru itu. Sungmin sadar apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun padanya, tapi ia tidak bisa merespon. Untuk membelalakkan matanya sebagai tanda terkejutnya saja ia tidak mampu, membuka matanya saja terasa sangat berat.

Cukup lama Kyuhyun dalam posisi itu sampai ia yakin kalau bibir Sungmin tidak terlalu kedinginan lagi dan melepasnya. "Tunggu aku." Ia lalu menaikkan resleting jaketnya pada Sungmin dan beranjak keluar dari pondok tersebut.

"Urrghh…" Udara dingin mulai menusuk kulitnya, bahkan hidungnya kini terasa sakit karena udara yang ia hirup sangatlah dingin. Bibirnya terasa kering, tenggorokannya juga terasa dingin, ia merasa sulit untuk bernapas saking dinginnya.

Namja tampan itu menggosok-gosok kedua telapak tangannya dan mengusapnya ke kedua telingannya. Dengan langkah yang cepat, ia melangkah ke tempat pertama kali ia berada di tempat aneh ini. Ia mempercepat langkahnya ke tempat itu, tepat berada di depan lampu jalan.

Kosong. Tidak ada benda apapun di tumpukkan salju itu. Kyuhyun menjongkokkan dirinya dan menyibakkan tumpukkan salju itu. Tangannya terasa sakit dan ngilu saat ia berusaha menggali tumpukan salju itu saat ia melihat sesuatu tertanam di dalam tumpukan salju. Ia menemukannya, tapi itu hanya kotaknya saja beserta kain putih kusam di dalamnya. Lalu dimana jam kunonya?

Kyuhyun kembali berusaha mencari di tumpukan yang lain. Tangannya terasa keras dan sakit hampir mati rasa saking dinginnya. Benar-benar sangat dingin. Ia menepuk-nepuk telapak tangannya beberapa kali sebelum kembali mencari jam kuno itu di tumpukan salju.

Kyuhyun menghela napasnya dengan berat saat melihat sesuatu di balik salju yang tengah ia gali dengan tangannya tadi. Dengan segera ia mengambil jam kuno dan kotaknya lalu kembali ke pondok dimana Sungmin berada. Ia berusaha secepat mungkin melangkahkan kakinya agar cepat sampai di pondok itu. Ia takut akan tumbang di tengah tumpukan dan guyuran salju yang masih turun.

Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam pondok dan menjatuhkan dirinya di samping Sungmin. Ia mengatur napasnya dan mengusap-usap telapak tangan dan pipinya. Ia melirik Sungmin sekilas, namja manis itu tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan sayu dan bibir yang bergetar meskipun tidak sebiru tadi. Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis kemudian menunjukkan jam kuno tersebut pada Sungmin. Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, ia ingin cepat-cepat kembali ke rumahnya yang nyaman dari pada terus berada di tempat aneh dan menyeramkan ini.

Dengan tangan dan jarinya yang bergetar, Kyuhyun menekan tombol yang ada pada jam tersebut. Kening Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mengernyit. Kenapa tidak terjadi apa-apa pada jarum jam kuno tersebut setelah Kyuhyun menekan tombolnya? Kedua namja itu mulai tidak nyaman. Apa jam itu rusak? Mereka bisa mati di sini kalau jam itu sampai rusak.

"I-itu kenapa, Kyuhyun?" tanya Sungmin dengan suaranya yang pelan dan serak. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya masih dengan perasaan yang campur-aduk, ia merasa bingung, heran, dan juga takut. Tanpa mereka ketahui, sesuatu tengah terjadi pada kain putih kusam yang berada di dalam kotak yang tengah tertutup tersebut.

Beberapa detik mereka berdua terdiam, jarum jam pada jam kuno tersebut mulai berputar dengan cepat. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bernapas lega saat melihat jam tersebut bekerja. Beberapa detik kemudian, mereka kembali merasa tergoncang-goncang dan tempat mereka berada seperti tengah berputar, yang akhirnya mereka pun kehilangan kesadaran dan menghilang dari tempat itu. Kini, tinggallah pondok itu dengan udara dingin dan salju lebat yang masih berturunan. Tempat yang aneh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin merasakan kepalanya yang berat dan sakit, matanya pun terasa sangat berat untuk dibuka. Dengan sekuat tenaganya, ia membuka matanya dan menahan rasa sakit di kepalanya. Ia mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya saat sesuatu yang silau mengganggu pengelihatannya. Ia melihat ke sekelilingnya setelah matanya sudar terbiasa dengan cahaya yang masuk melalui jendela yang tertutupi gorden berwarna biru muda.

Sungmin mengernyit bingung saat menyadari kalau kini ia tengah terbaring di kasur yang empuk dan kamar bernuansa biru dan putih yang entah milik siapa ini. Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk mengusap wajahnya yang terlihat sangat kelelahan. Ia berharap semua yang terjadi padanya dan namja yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu hanyalah sebuah mimpi buruk.

CKLEK

Sungmin melirik pada pintu yang tengah dibuka oleh seseorang itu. Ia dapat melihat Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam kamar itu dan duduk di tepi kasur dimana ia tengah berbaring.

"Sudah baikan?" tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengangguk lemah. Ia teringat dengan apa yang dilakukan namja tampan itu padanya semalam. Men… ciumnya? Sungmin merasa pipinya memanas. Ia tidak ingin mengungkit hal ini, ia benar-benar malu saat melihat wajah Kyuhyun dalam keadaan sangat dengan dan merasakan bibir tebal dan hangat milik namja yang tengah duduk di sampingnya ini.

Kyuhyun menghela napasnya. "Semalam kau tidak sadarkan diri saat kita telah kembali ke perpustakaan. Aku tidak tahu harus membawamu ke mana, akhirnya aku membiarkanmu tidur di apartemenku untuk satu malam." Ujar Kyuhyun menjelaskan.

Sungmin melihat ke sekelilingnya lalu mengangguk kecil. "Aku akan pulang sekarang." Ujar Sungmin seraya bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Aniya, kau istirahat saja dulu di sini. Kau ingin makan?" Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak lapar. Gomawo."

Kyuhyun menghela napasnya,. "Arraseo. Kau istirahatlah dulu, ini masih pagi. Setelah agak siang nanti barulah pulang." Ujar Kyuhyun sebelum beranjak dari kamar itu.

Sungmin memandangi pintu kayu yang baru saja tertutup itu dan kemudian menarik napasnya dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya dengan berat.

Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur dan memejamkan matanya untuk beberapa detik. Ia merasa ada yang aneh. Entahlah… Sejak kejadian semalam itu, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal hatinya, seperti ada sesuatu yang ingin ia kerjakan tapi ia tidak tahu apa itu. Ia merasa risih dan tidak nyaman.

Ia membuka mata bulatnya itu dan menoleh ke sampingnya. Ia melihat jaket Kyuhyun tengah tergantung di lengan single sofa yang ada di kamar itu.

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya dan menelan salivanya saat melihat sisi kotak yang semalam ia temukan tampak dari saku jaket milik Kyuhyun itu. Dengan agak ragu, Sungmin beranjak dari kasurnya dan berjalan ke arah sofa itu. Ia meraih jaket bercorak garis-garis hitam-putih itu dan melihat kotak yang berada di saku jaket tersebut. Kotak itu tidak tertutup rapat, seolah memanggil Sungmin untuk mengambil kembali isi kotak itu.

Sungmin menghela napasnya dan mengeluarkan kotak itu. Terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya membuka kotak itu dan mengeluarkan jam kuno mengerikan itu.

"Ck." Berdecak pelan saat perasaan anehnya kembali muncul saat melihat dan mendengar detakan jarum jam pada jam kuno tersebut.

Namja manis itu mendudukkan dirinya di tepi kasur dan meletakkan kotak tersebut di meja nakas yang ada di samping kasurnya. Ia mengamati jam kuno tersebut dengan seksama. Jam ini aneh, tidak ada tulisan Korea ataupun tulisan bahasa Inggris. Yang ada hanyalah ukiran tulisan aneh yang ada di bagian belakang jam kuno berwarna emas tersebut.

'Aneh.' Pikir Sungmin yang kemudian meletakkan jam kuno tersebut di meja nakas, di samping kotak kayu. Ia lalu mengambil kain putih kusam yang terlipat di dalam kotak tersebut. Ia membuka lipatan kain kusam tersebut dan melihat tulisan yang tertulis di sana.

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya saat merasa ada yang aneh dengan kain putih kusam tersebut. Entah hanya perasaannya saja, pandangannya yang tidak beres, atau memang kain ini yang aneh.

Ia sama sekali tidak bisa membaca tulisan tersebut. Bentuk tulisannya aneh.

Ia menghela napasnya dan melipat kembali kain tersebut dan memasukkannya ke dalam kotak. Ia lalu mengambil jam kuno yang terletak di samping kotak tersebut.

Tangannya tidak sengaja menjatuhkan jam tersebut karena pada awalnya ia memang meletakkannya agak di tepi meja nakas. Jam tersebut terjatuh dan masuk ke dalam kolong kasur.

"Aissh!" desis Sungmin seraya mengacak rambutnya. Ia berjongkok di samping kasur dan memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kolong kasur. Meraba-raba dimana jam itu berada. Akhirnya ia mendapatkan jam tersebut. Namun, entah nasib atau ceroboh, saat ia hendak mengeluarkan tangannya dan jam tersebut dari kolong kasur, jarinya tidak sengaja menekan tombol yang ada di bagian atas jam kuno tersebut.

Sungmin terdiam, ia membatu saat menyadari kalau ia tidak sengaja menekan tombol itu. Dengan perlahan, ia mengeluarkan tangannya dari kolong kasur dan menatap horror jam kuno itu.

Jantungnya berdebar dengan sangat cepat, napasnya mulai tidak beraturan dan ia mulai ketakutan saat mendengar dengan jelas suara detakan jarum jam itu.

Tik! Tik! Tik! Tiktik! Tiktiktik! Tiktiktik! Tiktiktik! Tiktiktiktik! Tiktiktiktiktik! Tiktiktiktiktik!

Napas Sungmin mulai terpacu cepat dan matanya memandangi jam tersebut dengan horror. Lagi. Jarum jam tersebut berdetak dengan cepat lagi, sama persis seperti semalam, seolah-olah ia sekarang tengah mengalami déjà vu.

"Omona. Andwae…" gumam Sungmin yang mulai panik melihat jarum jam itu berputar semakin cepat. "Andwae… Andwaeyo!" desisnya. Ia terduduk di lantai yang dingin dan menatap horror ke ruangan kamar itu. Ia merasa badannya mulai tergoncang dengan kuat. Ia menahan badannya agar tidak terhempas karena goncangan kuat tersebut. Memejamkan matanya dan menggenggam jam aneh tersebut dengan erat. Ia sangat takut, ia benar-benar tidak ingin kembali ke tempat itu.

**.**

Kyuhyun yang tengah membaca bukunya dengan tenang kini merasa ada yang aneh. Kenapa ia dapat mendengar dengan jelas suara detakan jarum jam. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan memandangi jam dindingnya dengan heran.

Sedetik kemudian, ia menutup buku yang tengah ia baca dengan cepat saat merasakan tubuhnya tergoncang dengan kuat. Ia merasa seperti tengah dikocok di dalam sebuah ruangan, namun ruangan kamarnya yang elit ini sama sekali tidak tergoncang, hanya tubuhnya saja yang tergoncang hebat.

"Mwoya? Ada apa ini?" gumam Kyuhyun dengan bingung. Ia merasakan perasaan yang tidak enak. 'Ani! Jangan-jangan…' Ia memandangi ruangan kamarnya dengan takut sebelum akhirnya ia merasakan seluruh kamarnya gelap.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Brukk!**

"Aww!" Kyuhyun merasakan sakit pada bagian dadanya yang menghantam tanah berlapiskan rumput hijau itu dengan cukup kuat.

"Ehgumoni!" elu Kyuhyun lagi saat tiba-tiba ia merasakan punggungnya akan patah menjadi dua bagian saat sesuatu yang cukup berat menimpanya.

"Aw!" ringis 'sesuatu' yang menimpa Kyuhyun itu. Kyuhyun berusaha menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang untuk melihat 'sesuatu' yang dahsyat yang telah menimpanya itu. Ia merasa akan mati setelah ini jika makhluk itu tidak segera menyingkir dari atas punggungnya.

"Y-ya! Mengingkirlah! Kau sangat berat, dasar!" seru Kyuhyun tertahan. "Mwo! Aku sangat berat? Jinjjayo?" tanya orang yang dengan santainya masih mendudukkan dirinya di punggung Kyuhyun. "I-ini ada dimana?" tanya nama manis itu dengan nada sedikit ketakutan saat melihat sekelilingnya, ia tidak menghiraukan Kyuhyun yang meraung-raung memintanya untuk menyingkir darinya.

"Yya!" Kyuhyun menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya. Sungmin berdecak pelan sebelum akhirnya menyingkir dari Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun merasakan tubuhnya mati rasa saat ia hendak mendudukkan dirinya di atas rumput hijau ini.

Eh?

Rumput hijau?

Plopp!

Terdengar suara buku yang tertutup dari arah tepat di belakang Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Namja tampan dan namja kelinci itu menoleh ke belakang dan melihat seorang namja asing bertubuh tinggi, memakai kacamata, dan memegang buku di tangannya tengah memandangi mereka berdua.

"Aigoo… Kalian menemukannya? Kenapa harus ada lagi yang datang ke sini? Aish jinjja! Seharusnya mereka menyembunyikannya dengan benar. Berikan kotakmu padaku!" pinta namja asing itu dengan nada santainya.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mengernyit. Kenapa namja itu bisa tahu kalau mereka memiliki kotak aneh itu? Sebenarnya… Siapa namja asing berkacamata itu?

**~TBC~**

Ehgumonina! Ehgumonina! *lari-lari* *kejeduk pohon*

Mianhae kalau alurnya rada susah dimengerti… -_- Mianhae juga kalau di chap lalu banyak typo.. *bow*

Akhirnya, chap ini selesai juga… Fiuuh~ *tiduran di kasur KyuMin* #plakk

Oke, mungkin ff ini kurang menarik ya? Gwaenchana, author akan berusaha membuat ff ini seunik mungkin… ^^ Mian kalau kurang menghibur… lanjut? :D

Review, please~?

Gomawo… ^^

m(_ _)m *bow*


	3. Chapter 3

**Box Of Time**

**Summary:: Sungmin dan Kyuhyun tidak sengaja menemukan dan membuka sebuah kotak yang berisi sebuah jam kuno. Karena benda aneh itulah, semuanya berubah. Benda itu merubah hidup, nasib, dan waktu seseorang.**

**Pair:: Kyumin (Kyuhyun and Sungmin) and other**

**Rated:: T**

**Warn:: BL, Yaoi**

Annyeong~ Author bawa chap 3, nih~ *teriak2* #plaakk

Mian kalau lama… ._. Semoga readers masih ingat sama ff ini… ^^

Author gak tau lagi ingin berpesan apa lagi… ._. Langsung lanjut aja, ne? ^^

Enjoy~! ^^

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

"Aigoo… Kalian menemukannya? Kenapa harus ada lagi yang datang ke sini? Aish jinjja! Seharusnya mereka menyembunyikannya dengan benar. Berikan kotakmu padaku!" pinta namja asing itu dengan nada santainya.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mengernyit. Kenapa namja itu bisa tahu kalau mereka memiliki kotak aneh itu? Sebenarnya… Siapa namja asing berkacamata itu?

"M-mian?" tanya Sungmin dengan nada bingung. Namja berkacamata itu menatapnya beberapa detik, mencerna kata-kata Sungmin sebelum akhirnya berdehem dan menegakkan posisi duduknya. Ia memperbaiki posisi kacamata dan menyisir poninya. Kyuhyun memandang malas namja berkacamata itu. 'Sok tebar pesona.' Itulah yang ada di pikiran Kyuhyun saat ini.

"Ehem! Annyeong! Naneun Shim Changmin ibnida." Ujar Changmin, namja berkacamata itu seraya membungkukkan tubuhnya yang masih terduduk ke arah Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengangguk-angguk. "Lee Sungmin ibnida." Changmin tersenyum pada Sungmin dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke Kyuhyun.

Changmin memicingkan matanya dan mengerutkan keningnya saat bosan menunggu Kyuhyun. Pasalnya ia sudah terdiam dan menunggu sekitar sepuluh detik agar Kyuhyun memperkenal dirinya. Kyuhyun menatap Changmin, entah kenapa ia tidak terlalu suka dengan namja jangkung di depannya ini.

Changmin menghela napasnya dan bersandar pada sandaran bangku taman itu dan menyilangkan kaki kanannya pada kaki kirinya. "Ehm! Geurae. Lalu? Bisakah kotak itu diberikan padaku? Aku ingin melihatnya." Ujarnya dengan tenang dan cuek seraya menunjukkan jari telunjuknya ke arah kotak yang tergeletak di atas rerumputan.

Sungmin mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk oleh Changmin. "O-oh!" namja manis itu lalu mengambil kotak tersebut. "Tapi… Dari mana kau tahu tentang kotak ini?" tanyanya dengan ragu.

Changmin berdesis, wajahnya terlihat berlipat-lipat dan matanya menyipit. "Berikan saja…" Ia menengadahkan tangannya, meminta kotak tersebut dari Sungmin.

"Dengar!" ujar Changmin setelah Sungmin menyerahkan kotak tersebut ke tangan namja jangkung tersebut. Kyuhyun terlihat ragu dengan Changmin.

"Aku adalah dewa waktu," ujarnya mantap. Sungmin membelalakkan mata bulatnya dengan lucu, sedangkan Kyuhyun terlihat menahan tawanya.

Changmin menarik napasnya, berusaha untuk menahan emosinya pada Kyuhyun. "Dan ini," Ia menunjukkan kotak tersebut. "Adalah sampah. Sampah yang tidak akan pernah rusak maupun musnah. Benda ini akan berfungsi saat ada manusia yang membuka kotak ini." Jelasnya dengan nada serius.

"Mwo?" Sungmin terlihat tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Changmin yang berbelit-belit. Ia selalu tidak bisa mencerna hal-hal yang terdengar sulit, jadi tolong permudah cara bicaramu jika sedang berbicara dengan uri Bunny Ming.

"Kau benar-benar… Dewa waktu? Kenapa aku tidak tahu ada hal seperti itu?" tanya Sungmin. "Ne, aku benar-benar dewa waktu. Karena kau bodoh." Jawab Changmin langsung. Seperti biasa yang kita ketahui, Changmin is evil.

"Dewa waktu? Jelek sekali julukanmu itu. Tidak bisakah diubah menjadi sedikit lebih keren? Time God?" usul Kyuhyun. Terlihat urat perempatan muncul di kening Changmin. Oh, ya… Seperti yang kita ketahui juga, Kyuhyun is evil, too~

Rasanya Changmin ingin sekali melempar kotak itu ke arah Kyuhyun. 'Menyebalkan.' Pikir Changmin. "Ehem! Dengar! Kotak ini adalah sampah dunia, kotak ini bisa disebut kotak pembawa sial. Manusia yang membuka kotak ini dan menekan tombol di jam kuno ini akan mengalami kejadian aneh, seperti yang kalian alami ini, mendarat di tempat yang aneh. Hmm, kalian tahu saat ini kalian sedang ada dimana?" tanya Changmin dengan tenang.

Sungmin melihat ke sekelilingnya. Asing. Ia sama sekali tidak pernah melihat tempat ini. Tempat ini terlihat seperti kota -atau mungkin desa- yang sepi, jarang ada orang yang berlalu-lalang. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, ia hanya memandangi rumput hijau yang tengah ia pijaki ini dengan pandangan aneh. Ia merasa ada yang ganjil.

"Kalian ada di dunia cloning, dunia yang tidak nyata. Dunia ini memang sama persis dengan dunia kalian, hanya saja dunia ini tidak nyata, tidak hidup, dan masa waktu di sini 20 kali lipat lebih lambat dari waktu dunia nyata kalian. Lihatlah sekitarmu, hanya sedikit saja orang yang berlalu-lalang dan kota ini terlihat kusam dan tidak terawat, 'kan? Jadi intinya, kalian berada di dunia yang tidak nyata dan kalian berada di masa lampau, tahun 1987." Ujar Changmin menyelesaikan penjelasannya.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya, terkejut dengan penjelasan Changmin.

"Mwo? Dunia tidak nyata? Masa LAMPAU? TAHUN 1987?" seru Sungmin tidak percaya. Ia masih shock dengan pernyataan Changmin.

"Ani, ani. Apa maksudmu? Jangan bercanda! Kau pikir ini masuk akal, hah?!" ujar Kyuhyun dengan kesal.

'Apa aku sedang bermimpi?' pikir Sungmin seraya mengangkupkan kedua tangannya ke pipi chubbynya. Changmin menghela napasnya, reaksi setiap orang yang menemuinya dan mendengar berita darinya tetap sama, terkejut, shock, dan bahkan ada yang pingsan.

"Aku serius, untuk apa aku membohongi kalian jika kalian sendiri bisa melihat keadaan sekitar kalian?" Changmin mengalihkan pandangannya ke suatu benda yang tengah di genggam oleh Sungmin. "Berikan benda itu padaku." Pintanya. Sungmin terlihat terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya menyerahkan jam kuno yang tengah digenggamnya pada namja berkacamata tersebut.

Changmin memandangi sekilas jam kuno yang kini telah berada di tangannya sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membuka kotak tersebut. Ia melihat sehelai kain putih kusam yang tengah terlipat di dalam kotak tersebut. Ia lalu menatap Sungmin dan Kyuhyun secara bergantian.

"Kalian tahu? Kain ini, setiap orang yang membuka kotak ini akan mendapatkan kain yang berbeda-beda. Orang yang membuka kotak ini sebelum kalian adalah orang yang cukup beruntung, karena ia mendapatkan syarat permainan yang mudah. Kalau tidak salah, orang yang sebelum-sebelumnya lagi adalah orang yang kurang beruntung, ia mendapatkan syarat yang cukup sulit, dan berhubung ia menjalankannya sendirian bukan berpasangan seperti kalian, ia mengalami kesulitan dalam memenuhi persyaratan itu dan akhirnya ia meninggal dalam perjalanan permainan ini." Ujar Changmin seraya mengangkat kedua bahunya dengan cuek.

Sungmin kembali membelalakkan matanya dengan lebar mendengar perkataan namja tinggi tersebut. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya mengernyit dan memicingkan matanya, merinding mendengar perkataan Changmin.

"Maka dari itu, berdoalah agar nomor kain kalian tidak mengerikan, karena syarat permainan kalian berdasarkan nomor kain kalian." Ujar Changmin dengan nada datar dan serius.

Ia menarik napasnya dalam-dalam sebelum ia meraih dan membuka kain tersebut.

**N130313**

Kalimat pertama yang Changmin baca itu berhasil membuatnya membelalakkan matanya dengan horror. "Mwoya?" gumamnya. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya yang semula duduk bersila. Matanya terlihat menerawang, memikirkan sesuatu, dan bibirnya terlihat bergerak-gerak, seperti orang yang sedang berhitung.

"Aku tidak salah, 'kan?" gumamnya lagi dan kembali memelototi kalimat pertama itu. Sungmin terlihat mengusap keningnya yang mengeluarkan keringat dingin, sedangkan Kyuhyun terlihat memandangi Changmin dengan cemas.

"Mwoya!" seru Changmin dengan nada terkejut. "Kalian ke dunia ini sudah 2 kali?" Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya. "Kalian kembali ke tempat ini 2 kali? Kalian pernah menggunakan jam ini sebelumnya?" tanya Changmin lagi.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Ne, sebelumnya kami tiba-tiba berada di tempat yang bersalju lebat malam-malam." Jawabnya berusaha tenang, meskipun ia merasa curiga dan khawatir dengan gelagat aneh Changmin.

"Kalian harus menyelesaikan permainan ini secepatnya." Ujar Changmin yang matanya masih tertuju pada kain putih kusam tersebut. "Kalian hanya memiliki 3 kali kesempatan ke dunia ini dan 2 kali kesempatan kembali ke dunia nyata kalian." Timpalnya.

Kyuhyun terlihat mengernyit dan memikirkan perkataan Changmin.

"Tiga kali ke dunia ini dan 2 kali kembali ke dunia nyata? Kami sudah menggunakan 2 kali kesempatan untuk ke tempat ini dan 1 kali kembali ke dunia ini. Berarti sekarang tinggal 1 kali 1?" tanya Kyuhyun. Changmin menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Berarti, jika kami kembali ke dunia nyata kami sekarang, lalu jika besoknya kami kembali ke dunia tidak nyata ini, maka kami tidak akan bisa kembali ke dunia nyata kami lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

Changmin mengangguk. "Ne, kalian tidak akan bisa kembali ke dunia nyata kalian lagi jika kalian menggunakan kesempatan ke 3 kalian untuk ke sini. Kalian hanya bisa kembali ke dunia nyata kalian jika kalian bisa menyelesaikan permainan kalian ini." Ujar Changmin dengan ragu saat mengucapkan kata-kata terakhirnya.

"Kenapa kita harus menggunakan kesempatan ke 3 kita? Kenapa kita tidak pulang sekarang juga dan jangan kembali ke dunia ini lagi saja? Bukankah itu lebih baik?" tanya Sungmin pada Kyuhyun.

"Andwae, kalian tidak bisa melakukan itu. Kalian harus menyelesaikan permainan ini di dunia ini, dunia tidak nyata ini. Jika kalian tidak menyelesaikan permainan ini di dunia ini, maka kalian akan mati, kalian akan meninggal." Jelas Changmin.

"Ya! Mwoya? Apa-apaan itu? Meninggal? Kenapa permainan ini memaksa sekali?" tanya Sungmin dengan kesal. "Ck! Maka dari itulah aku katakan kotak ini adalah sampah, hanya pembawa sial saja, tidak ada untungnya memiliki kotak sudah pernah mencoba untuk memusnahkan kotak ini. Tapi kenyataannya, kotak ini malah tetap ada dan aku terkena musibah, sakit parah selama 1 minggu." Ujar Changmin dengan malas.

Kyuhyun menghela napasnya. "Oke, apa persyaratannya?" tanyanya. Changmin menghela napasnya.

"Sepertinya kalian sedang sial. Nomor kain kalian, setelah aku hitung, ternyata adalah nomor kematian." Ujar Changmin dengan suara yang semakin mengecil.

Sungmin memicingkan matanya. Rasanya ia ingin menangis. Kenapa ia harus berada di situasi seperti ini?

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Dengar! **N130313**, **N** itu dalam kamus pembelajaran waktu adalah Night, malam; gelap, dingin, dan menyeramkan. Dan lagi, di sini terdapat tiga buah angka **3**, angka 3 adalah angka sial, kalian tahu itu,'kan? Lalu, di sini juga ada angka **101**. Angka **0 **berada di antara dua buah angka **1**, yang jika digabung, artinya kematian berada di antara dua buah kehidupan. Angka **1 **itu diibaratkan adalah dua buah kehidupan, yaitu kalian. Dan angka **0** ini adalah angka kosong yang artinya kematian, game over." Changmin menarik napasnya dalam-dalam sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Jadi arti dari angka **101** ini, kalian berada di antara kematian. Kematian ada di samping kalian, salah melangkah, maka kalian akan mati." Sungmin membelalakkan matanya dan tanpa ia sadari ia tengah menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun dengan erat.

"Jika dibaca sekilas, yang akan jelas terlihat adalah dua buah angka **13**, dua buah angka ini melambangkan kalian yang berada dalam siatuasi yang mengerikan. Jika dibaca secara keseluruhan, **N130313 **artinya pada permainan yang akan kalian lalui ini, kalian akan sering merasakan hal-hal yang mengerikan, sial, dan kalian harus berhati-hati, salah melakukan sesuatu maka kalian akan jatuh dalam kematian. Dalam permainan ini yang terpenting adalah waktu, kalian harus cepat dan tepat." Jelas Changmin dengan sedikit merinding.

Selama ini, ia tidak pernah mendapatkan kain seperti ini. Ini pertama kalinya ia mendapatkan kain yang paling mengerikan. Lihat saja, tanda bulatan merah yang biasanya menandakan banyaknya kesempatan ke dunia ini yang telah digunakan ini terlihat seperti dua tetesan darah yang pekat. Mengerikan, pikir Changmin.

"Lalu apa yang harus kami lakukan?" tanya Sungmin. Changmin berdehem dan membaca isi persyaratannya yang bertuliskan tulisan asing itu.

"Kalian harus mengembalikan kotak ini beserta isinya dalam keadaan tertutup ke tempat yang telah ditentukan oleh kotak ini. Kotak ini akan memberikanmu petunjuk yang terukir pada tutup kotak ini. Kalian akan mendapatkan 3 petujuk. Petunjuk tersebut akan muncul satu petunjuk setiap malamnya. Semakin lama kotak ini berada di tangan kalian, semakin menderitalah kalian berada di dunia ini." Changmin mengambil kotak tersebut dan menunjukkannya pada Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

"Lihat tombol bulatan yang terbuat dari kayu ini?" tanya Changmin seraya menunjuk sebuah tombol yang berada di dalam bagian samping kotak tersebut. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Jika tombol ini ditekan, maka permainan dimulai dan kalian sudah harus bergerak, petunjuk akan mulai diberikan setelah tombol ini di tekan. Siapa yang menekan tombol ini, maka dialah yang akan menjalani permainan ini. Karena kalian dua orang, maka kalian harus menekan tombol ini bersama-sama." Jelas Changmin. Ia menghela napasnya, merasa lelah karena sedari tadi ia menjelaskan panjang lebar pada dua makhluk di depannya ini.

"Kalian memiliki satu kesempatan untuk kembali ke dunia kalian, jadi saya harap kalian kembali ke dunia kalian dan mempersiapkan hal-hal yang kalian butuhkan di dunia ini." Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mengangguk. Changmin menyerahkan jam kuno dan kotak tersebut pada Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menghela napasnya dan mengacak rambut coklatnya. "Aisshh! Jinjja! Haruskah aku menjalani hal semacam ini? Aku harus mempertaruhkan nyawaku hanya karena namja ini menjatuhkan kotak ini dan menekan tombol jam itu? Menyebalkan!" keluhnya.

Sungmin menatap tajam ke arah Kyuhyun. "Ya! Kenapa kau menyalahkanku?! Kita ini sama-sama terancam! Dan lagi, kemarin kau yang menyuruhku menekan tombol itu! Kenapa aku yang disalahkan? Oh, ya! Bukakah hari itu kau yang membuka kotak itu? Kau yang memulai kekacauan ini!" seru Sungmin kesal.

"Ya! Aku membuka kotak itu, tapi kau yang menekan tombolnya! Setelah kau menekan tombolnya, semuanya mulai aneh! Dan sekarang lihatlah! Kita akan mati hanya karena permainan konyol ini! Aku tidak mengenalmu, kenapa aku juga terbawa-bawa dalam permainan mematikan ini? Aku seharusnya tidak bertemu denganmu!" seru Kyuhyun tak kalah kuat dari Sungmin.

"Aisshh! Jinjja! Ne, ne! Ok! Aku yang salah! Lakukan sesukamu! Anggap kita tidak saling kenal! Anggap kau tidak terseret ke dunia ini! Anggap aku tidak pernah ada di depan matamu! Dan maaf kalau aku sudah menjadi pembawa sial dalam kehidupanmu!" teriak Sungmin dengan kesal sekaligus sakit mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. Ia dengan kesal melempar jam kuno tersebut dengan kasar dan mengenai dada bidang Kyuhyun.

Sungmin membalikkan badannya dan berlari dari tempat itu dengan perasaan sakit mengingat perkataan Kyuhyun, bahwa ialah yang telah memulai semua ini dan menyeret Kyuhyun yang bukan siapa-siapanya ke dalan kekacauan ini.

"Oke! Jangan pernah membawaku ke dalam masalahmu lagi! Aku tidak mau berhubungan denganmu lagi! Akkhh! Sial!" teriak Kyuhyun frustasi. Ia kesal. Seharusnya sekarang ia bisa duduk dengan tenang di meja makannya dan menyeruput kopi hangat. Ia menyesali keadaannya sekarang ini.

"EISSHHH!" kesalnya lalu berbalik dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan tempat itu.

Changmin mengedipkan matanya dengan bingung. "Mwoya ige? Hanya begitu sajakah? Eh? Lalu bagaimana dengan jam dan kotak ini? Ya! Guys~! Ini serius, loh… Kalian akan celaka jika tidak secepatnya mengembalikan benda ini. Aissh!" Ia mengacak rambut tebalnya dan menghela napasnya dengan kasar.

'Ini benar-benar bahaya jika mereka bertengkar seperti ini terus dan tidak ada yang berniat mengembalikan kotak ini.' Batin Changmin khawatir seraya memandangi kotak dan jam kuno tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aigoo~! Ini benar-benar salahkukah?" gumam Sungmin dengan perasaan bersalah, kesal dan juga marah. Ia merasa benar-benar down setelah mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. Perkataan namja tampan itu benar-benar menusuknya.

"Ukhhh~! Seandainya saja aku tidak menemukan benda tersebut, pasti tidak akan terjadi hal seperti ini. Huuhh! Eomma, appa, bagaimana kalau aku tidak bisa menyelesaikan permainan ini?" Sungmin menghela napasnya dan menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap langit yang berwarna kemerah-merahan, tanda matahari mulai kembali ke peraduannya.

Kini, namja manis itu tengah terduduk di tengah lapangan rumput yang cukup luas. Suasana benar-benar sangat sepi, hanya beberapa orang bersepeda yang lewat di samping lapangan tersebut. Suasana sepi ini berhasil membuat namja manis ini merinding. Suara daun-daun di pepohonan dan rumput-rumput yang menggelar di seluruh penjuru lapangan ini bergerak melambai-lambai karena angin yang berhembus tersebut berhasil membuat keadaan sekitar semakin mencekam.

Ia kembali menatap langit. Warna kemerah-merahan mulai menghilang digantikan oleh langit gelap. Sungmin menelan ludahnya sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk beranjak dari tempat itu. Ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan pelan. Angin sepoi-sepoi mulai menyapa kulitnya, menyapu tengkuknya yang berhasil membuatnya kembali merinding.

Sungmin mempercepat langkahnya ketika sekitarnya mulai gelap. Entah perasaannya atau apa, ia dapat mendengar suara detakan jarum jam tangannya yang tengah melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Ia menatap jam tangannya tersebut, berdetak seperti biasanya. Ia hanya takut saja jika tiba-tiba jarum di jam tangannya tersebut berdetak dengan cepat, trauma karena jam kuno tersebut.

Langkahnya mulai dipercepat hingga akhirnya ia berlari keluar dari lapangan sepi dan cukup menyeramkan tersebut.

'Ukhh!' Sungmin memegang kepalanya yang terasa pusing. Ia merasa langkahnya terasa berat dan pandagannya hitam semua, ia tidak dapat melihat apapun.

Sungmin tetap berusaha berjalan. Hingga akhirnya ia merasa tubuhnya terjatuh membentur lantai dan setelah itu, ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi lagi padanya.

'Apakah ini kematianku, Tuhan? Secepat inikah? Bahkan aku belum memulai permainannya.'

**~TBC~**

Brrrr~! *meluk Henry* Entah kenapa author sendiri merinding pas ngetik bagian Umin yang ada di tengah lapangan… =_=

*tarik bibir Kyu* Ih! Nih mulut tajam amat sih? Kasian tuh Umin, sakit hati… =3=

Ummm.. Pendek, ya? ._. Mian ya, author sebenarnya gak tau climax di chap ini mau dibuat seperti apa, jadinya kayak gini deh… ~_~

Maaf kalau updatenya lama… *bow* ^^ Chap depan, author usahkan lebih baik dari yang ini… ^^

Review, please~?

Gomawo… ^^

m(_ _)m *bow*


	4. Chapter 4

**Box Of Time**

**Summary:: Sungmin dan Kyuhyun tidak sengaja menemukan dan membuka sebuah kotak yang berisi sebuah jam kuno. Karena benda aneh itulah, semuanya berubah. Benda itu merubah hidup, nasib, dan waktu seseorang.**

**Pair:: Kyumin (Kyuhyun and Sungmin) and other**

**Rated:: T**

**Warn:: BL, Yaoi**

Annyeong~ Author kembali~ *puter2* *nabrak pohon* Apa kabareu~? Kekekeke, mian kalau author updatenya lama ^^" Okedeh, langsung lanjut, dehh :D

Enjoy~! ^^

Sungmin tetap berusaha berjalan. Hingga akhirnya ia merasa tubuhnya terjatuh membentur lantai dan setelah itu, ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi lagi padanya.

'Apakah ini kematianku, Tuhan? Secepat inikah? Bahkan aku belum memulai permainannya.'

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

"Ukhh~" Sungmin memegang kepalanya yang terasa berat. Ia juga merasakan sakit dipunggungnya, padahal ia masih cukup muda, kenapa punggungnya sudah terasa sakit seperti kakek-kakek begini? Ia berusaha membuka matanya dan menemukan langit gelap dengan bulan dan beberapa bintang yang menghiasinya.

'Aku dimana?' pikir Sungmin. Ia berusaha mendudukkan dirinya yang menurutnya tengah berada di atas bangku panjang.

"Ahhh!" kaget Sungmin saat ia melihat sebuah bayangan manusia yang tengah berdiri tidak jauh di sampingnya. Ia tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas, yang dapat ia tangkap hanyalah bayangan seorang namja saja.

Namja itu tampak berbalik dan menatap Sungmin. Cukup lama terdiam sebelum akhirnya namja itu mengluarkan suaranya. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Sungmin tersentak. Ia mengenal suara ini, dan ia… merasa sesak di hatinya. Namja manis itu memalingkan wajahnya. 'Kyuhyun…'

"Tidak apa-apa."

Hening. Suasana kembali hening. Hanya terdengar suara dedaunan yang terhembus angin. Gelap. Tempat ini benar-benar gelap, hanya cahaya bulan dan bintang saja yang menerangi.

"Kenapa… Kenapa aku bisa ada di sini? Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" tanya Sungmin dengan suara yang terdengar seperti bisikan. Ia baru menyadari kalau tempat ini adalah tempat dimana ia duduk tadi, lapangan kosong itu. Tapi… Bukankah tadi ia sudah melangkah keluar dari lapangan ini dan tidak sadarkan diri?

"Kau pingsan tadi. Kau… tidak apa-apa? Apa kau sedang sakit?" tanya Kyuhyun. Sedetik kemudian setelah ia melempar pertanyaannya itu, ia berdehem pelan dan memalingkan wajahnya. Sungmin masih melihat ke arah lain, ia tidak berani menghadap ke Kyuhyun meskipun keadaan dalam gelap gulita. Ia merasa sesuatu berdentum dengan kuat di hatinya dan pipinya memanas.

'Mwoyaaa?' batin Sungmin seraya menyentuh dadanya dan menggigit bibirnya.

'Dia hanya bertanya seperti itu dan kau sudah deg-degan seperti ini? Kau masih normal 'kan, Lee Sungmin?' batinnya lagi seraya mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Ehem!" Kyuhyun kembali berdehem, menyadarkan Sungmin. "Ah, ani, gwaenchana. Aku tidak sakit. Hanya saja tadi terasa sedikit pusing." Jawab Sungmin dengan sedikit nada cuek. Ia tidak ingin terlihat lemah di depan Kyuhyun. Ia masih sedikit kesal dengan namja di depannya ini.

'Cih! Sudah memaki-makiku tadi, sekarang mengkhawatirkanku? Aku tidak akan pernah menerima kebaikkanmu itu begitu saja meskipun aku menyukaimu!' batin Sungmin, yang kemudian langsung membelalakkan matanya. 'Mwo? Menyukainya? Anii! Aisshh!' Jika ada truk di lapangan itu, ia akan berlari ke arah truk itu dan membenturkan kepalanya ke sana. Ia merasa gila telah berpikir menyukai namja tinggi bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu.

"Ohh. Hm, kalau begitu, baguslah." Ujar Kyuhyun pelan dan lembut. Sungmin terdiam dan melirik Kyuhyun sekilas. Sepertinya ia harus memakan omongannya sendiri karena saat ini ia mulai luluh dengan perhatian Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis dibalik suasana yang sangat gelap ini. "Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu." Ujarnya pelan yang kemudian membalikkan badannya dan mulai beranjak.

"Jamkkaman," Sungmin menarik tangan Kyuhyun. "A-aku… Takut sendirian di sini." Ujar Sungmin lirih seraya menundukkan kepalanya. Kyuhyun menoleh dan berjalan mendekati Sungmin, masih dengan tangan Sungmin yang menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menyentuh dagu Sungmin dan mengangkat kepalanya. Mereka menatap satu sama lain dalam jarak yang dekat. Sungmin menahan napasnya saat menatap mata Kyuhyun yang samar-samar terlihat oleh matanya. Mata coklat milik namja tampan itu cukup mampu menghipnotisnya untuk tetap memandang lekat mata beriris coklat tajam itu.

"Ayo kita pulang." Ujar Kyuhyun yang kemudian menegakkan badannya dan menarik Sungmin untuk beranjak.

Baru beberapa langkah mereka beranjak dari bangku panjang itu, Sungmin yang tengah berjalan seraya bergandengan tangan dengan Kyuhyun hanya diam menundukkan kepalanya dan berjalan mengikuti Kyuhyun dari belakang. Sungmin tiba-tiba menarik tangan Kyuhyun yang membuat Kyuhyun harus berbalik menghadapnya. Sungmin dengan cepat menarik kerah baju Kyuhyun dan menempelkan bibir tipisnya ke bibir tebal Kyuhyun.

'Hangat.' Pikir Sungmin. Ia ingat perasaan hangat ini. Ia mendapatkan perasaan hangat ini pertama kali saat badai salju itu. Kyuhyun memberinya sebuah kehangatan dari kecupan singkatnya. Dan kali ini, ia merasakan kehangatan itu lagi.

Kyuhyun terdiam yang kemudian memejamkan matanya saat mengetahui kalau Sungmin juga tengah memejamkan matanya. Angin sepoi-sepoi yang menghembus seluruh isi lapangan ini, membelai dua insan yang tengah meresapi saat-saat manis mereka yang hanya berterangkan cahaya bulan.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Sungmin melepaskan ciumannya dan menjauhkan wajahnya sedikit. Ia dapat melihat wajah Kyuhyun dalam jarak yang sangat dekat. Beberapa detik memandangi wajah Kyuhyun, namja manis itu mulai melepaskan cengkramannya di kerah Kyuhyun dan menundukkan kepalanya.

Kyuhyun terdiam memandangi Sungmin yang tengah menunduk, manis. Namja tampan itu tersenyum. Lalu menggandeng tangan Sungmin dengan lembut. "Kajja." Ujarnya pelan yang kemudian kembali melanjutkan jalan mereka.

**.**

**.**

Changmin terlihat tengah membaca sebuah buku yang cukup tebal dengan gaya santainya, kacamata yang menggantung di hidung mancungnya dan kaki yang bersilang. Dengan tiang lampu yang ada di samping bangkunya, ia membaca buku itu dengan serius tanpa memperdulikan keadaan sekitar yang telah gelap berhiaskan lampu jalanan dan tidak ada orang yang berlalu-lalang di tempat itu. Intinya, ia tengah membaca dengan tenang di tempat itu.

"Changmin," Changmin tersentak terkejut saat sebuah suara berat memanggilnya. Ia menoleh ke arah suara dan melihat Kyuhyun yang tengah bergenggaman tangan dengan Sungmin yang berdiri agak di belakangnya. Eh? Bergenggaman tangan?

Changamin berdehem kecil. "Ehem! Apa yang terjadi setelah kalian saling berpisah tadi, hm?" tanyanya dengan seringai jahil terbentuk di bibir tebalnya. Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung dengan perkataan Changmin, yang sedetik kemudian ia dan Sungmin langsung melepaskan tangan satu sama lain.

Changmin tertawa kecil kemudian menutup bukunya dan menegakkan badannya. "Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan nada pelan. "Kami ingin pulang, kotak dan jam itu ada padamu, 'kan?"

Changmin memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya. "Kalian benar-benar ingin pulang?" tanyanya. Sungmin mengangguk. "Kami akan menggunakan kesempatan terakhir untuk kembali ke sini dan menjalankan syarat permainan itu. Untuk saat ini biarkan kami mempersiapkan diri dulu di dunia kami, dan kami akan kembali ke sini setelah kami siap." Jawab Sungmin.

Changmin menghela napasnya kemudian mengangguk. "Arraseo," Ia menyerahkan kotak itu pada Sungmin. "Jika kalian sudah menekan tombolnya, maka akan ada clue yang terukir di tutup bagian dalam kotak ini, kalian harus menebak clue abstrak itu. Hanya akan diberikan 3 clue dalam 3 hari. Clue itu menunjukkan tempat dimana kau harus mengembalikan kotak itu." Sungmin mengangguk mengerti.

"Jam kunonya ada di dalam kotaknya. Kalian harus hati-hati, karena setelah permain itu dimulai, kalian akan menghadapi berbagai bahaya. Dan saya mohon pada kalian untuk… selamat." Ujar Changmin dengan nada yang terdengar errr sedih.

Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya. 'Ternyata benar-benar bertaruh nyawa.' Batinnya lirih. "Tenang saja, kami pasti akan kembali ke dunia kami dengan keadaan selamat dan menjalankan hidup kami kembali seperti biasanya." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya. Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya dan memandangi Kyuhyun. Entah kenapa hatinya semakin sesak mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. Namja tampan itu juga harus ikut mengorbankan keselamatan nyawanya karena jam itu, permainan itu, dan karenanya, karena tangannya yang telah menyentuh jam itu dan memulai semua kekacauan ini!

"Ayo kita pulang." Ujar Sungmin dengan anda lirih. Ia mengambil jam kuno itu dari dalam kotak itu dan mengamatinya. Ia lalu menekan tombol yang ada pada jam kuno tersebut.

Seperti biasanya, ia merasa jam tersebut mulai berdetak dengan cepat, ia merasa seperti dikocok di dunia ini. Terhuyung-huyung sebelum akhirnya kehilangan kesadaran mereka.

"Selamat berjuang." Gumam Changmin lirih sebelum akhirnya kembali membaca bukunya dengan perasaan yang tidak setenang tadi. Ia khawatir dengan dua namja itu.

'Semoga kalian selamat.'

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

"Hnnng." Gumam Sungmin saat merasa tidak nyaman dengan posisinya. Ia juga merasa sebuah cahaya terang menusuk matanya. Karena merasa terganggu dan tidak nyaman lagi untuk tertidur, ia pun memutuskan untuk membuka matanya dengan perlahan. Cahaya masuk dan menusuk penglihatannya.

'Sudah kembali, ya?' Ia melihat ke sekelilingnya. Kamar ini, kamar yang ia tempati sebelum mereka ke dunia lain. Sungmin menoleh ke samping, memandangi jendela kamar yang bersinar terang karena cahaya matahari yang masuk. Tatapan matanya terlihat sedang menerawang jauh.

'Aku harus melakukannya.' Batin Sungmin sebelum akhirnya berdiri dan mengambil kotak itu, lalu keluar dari kamar. Sungmin berjalan dengan perlahan. Ia menghampiri sebuah pintu yang tengah tertutup. Dengan ragu dan sangat perlahan, namja manis itu membuka pintu itu sedikit.

Sungmin tersenyum sangat tipis saat melihat Kyuhyun masih tertidur dengan lelapnya di kasurnya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat tenang, berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang sedang sadar, penuh dengan smirk.

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mengamati sepucuk surat yang tengah ia pegang. 'Mianhae, Kyu.' Ia lalu meletakkan surat itu di sela-sela bawah pintu kamar Kyuhyun setelah sebelumnya menutup kembali pintu kamar itu dengan sangat perlahan, agar tidak mengganggu Kyuhyun.

"Hmmm." Sungmin bergumam pelan seraya mengamati kotak yang ada di tangannya dengan lekat-lekat. Ia kemudian kembali berjalan memasuki kamarnya. Kembali menatap kotak itu lekat-lekat sebelum akhirnya ia melepaskan cincin yang tengah ia pakai dan meletakkannya di atas kasur.

Menarik napasnya dalam-dalam sebelum akhirnya membuka kotak itu dan mengambil isinya, jam kuno. Dengan perasaan khawatir dan ragu-ragu, ia menekan tombol yang ada di jam kuno tersebut. Menunggu beberapa detik hingga akhirnya jarum jam kuno tersebut berdetak dengan cepat. Ia terhuyung dan terduduk ke lantai saat merasakan guncangan itu lagi.

Namja manis itu sempat tersenyum lembut sebelum kegelapan menyelimuti pandangannya dan kemudian kehilangan kesadarannya dan menghilang dari kamar itu.

Ia memutuskan untuk memulai permainan ini sendirian, tanpa Kyuhyun. Ia tidak ingin Kyuhyun celaka karena permainan ini. Biarkan saja ia yang menjalaninya sendiri, ia yang memulai permainan ini, maka ia sendiri yang harus mengakhirinya.

_**.**_

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

**.**

Changmin yang tengah menggendong seekor kucing berbulu lebat itu menatap langit yang terlihat sangat cerah, terlihat beberapa orang berlalu-lalang dengan berjalan kaki maupun dengan sepeda kuno. Ia tersenyum tenang lalu kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada kucing yang tengah berada di pangkuannya ini.

"Changmin-ah…" Changmin menoleh ke asal suara yang memanggil namanya. "Sungmin?" Namja tinggi itu mengernyit. "Kau sudah siap untuk memulainya?" Sungmin mengangguk. Changmin menghela napasnya dan memindahkan kucingnya dari pangkuannya ke sampingnya.

"Dimana Kyuhyun?" tanya Changmin yang heran tidak melihat keberadaan Kyuhyun. Sungmin menggaruk pipinya. "Ung, dia sedang di toilet umum. Dia menyuruhku untuk menemuimu dulu dan memulai permainan ini duluan." Jawabnya asal.

Changmin terlihat kebingungan. "Tapi kalian harus memulai permainan ini bersamaan. Kalian harus menulis nama kalian di kain yang ada di dalam kotak itu dan menekan tombol di kotak ini secara bersamaan." Ujar Changmin seraya mengeluarkan sebuah pena bulu, pena jaman dulu.

"Ah, biar aku saja yang menulis namanya. Aku akan menulis namaku dan sekalian namanya juga. Urusan menekan tombol ini, nanti akan aku lakukan dengan Kyuhyun." Tawar Sungmin. Changmin berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengangguk setuju. Ia menyerahkan pena itu pada Sungmin.

Sungmin membuka lembaran kain kusam itu dan menerima pena itu dari Changmin. Sungmin melirik sekilas ke arah Changmin sebelum ia menyoreti kain itu, Changmin tengah kembali fokus pada kucingnya.

"Kau harus menulis nama kalian, tidak boleh menulis nama orang lain, karena jam kuno itu tahu siapa yang tengah memilikinya saat ini." Ujar Changmin.

Sungmin mengangguk. "Arraseo." Ia mulai menulis sesuatu di lembaran kain itu secara sembunyi-sembunyi dari Changmin. Ia sedikit terkejut saat melihat ternyata tinta pena itu berwarna merah pekat, seperti warna darah. Namja manis itu kembali menuliskan nama di kain itu. Ia menuliskan **Lee Sungmin** di kain kusam itu, tanpa ada nama Kyuhyun di sana seperti yang ia katakan pada Changmin. Dengan segera namja manis itu melipat kain kusam itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam kotak.

"Sudah." Ujarnya. Changmin menoleh dan mengambil kotak itu dari tangan Sungmkin. Ia membuka kotak itu dan melihat tutup kotak bagian dalam, tanpa memeriksa kain kusamnya. "Selama permianan, fokus saja pada tutup bagian dalam kotak ini." Ujarnya.

Changmin menutup kotak itu dan menyerahkannya pada Sungmin. "Jaa! Jika ada apa-apa dengan kalian, aku akan merasakannya dan mengetahuinya. Tapi aku tidak bisa membantu, aku hanya bisa menyampaikan apa pesan dari kotak ini. Aku tidak bisa membantu kalian dalam menjalankan permainan ini. Katakan pada Kyuhyun, mulai sekarang kalian harus hati-hati. Hal-hal aneh akan mulai mendatangi kalian. Maka dari itu kalian harus secepat mungkin menyelesaikan permainan ini, atau tidak…" Changmin menghentikan perkataannya. Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kalian akan kehilangan nyawa kalian dan tidak bisa kembali ke dunia kalian lagi." lanjut Changmin. Ia merasa berat saat mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya. Sungmin mengangguk mengerti.

"Oh ya, aku telah menyediakan sebuah rumah kecil di dekat sini. Di perempatan ini, cari saja rumah bernomor 317, itu milik kalian untuk sementara selama kalian menjalankan permainan ini." Sungmin mengangguk seraya menerima kunci rumah yang diserahkan oleh Changmin. "Gomawo." Changmin mengangguk singkat.

Sungmin menarik napasnya dalam-dalam. "Arraseo. Jaa! Aku pergi dulu, Kyuhyun pasti sedang menungguku. Annyeong!" Changmin mengangguk dan tersenyum. Sungmin melambaikan tangannya lalu pergi dari tempat itu. Changmin memandangi punggung Sungmin yang mulai menjauh dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Ini pertama kalinya bagiku melihat ada yang mendapatkan kain semengerikan itu." Gumam Changmin dengan tatapan kosongnya seraya mengelus kembali kucingnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun menggeliatkan tubuhnya saat mulai tidak nyaman dengan posisi tidurnya. Ia mengernyit dan merasa terganggu saat sinar matahari yang masuk melewati jendela kamarnya mengganggu tidurnya. Ia dengan perlahan membuka matanya dan menyipitkan matanya saat sinar itu menusuk pandangannya.

"Eungg." Erangnya saat ia tengah meregangkan tangan dan tubuhnya yang terasa lelah dan pegal. Sedetik kemudian, namja berseringai setan itu terbangun dari posisi tidurnya dan terduduk di kasur empuknya. "Sungmin!" Ia baru teringat dengan partnernya, bagaimana keadaan namja manis itu saat ini? Dengan segera namja itu mengibaskan selimut tebalnya dan beranjak dari kasurnya.

Langkahnya terhenti saat ia tengah membuka pintunya dan merasa menginjak sesuatu saat ia berniat melewati pintunya. Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya dan menatap ke arah lantai. Tampak selembar kertas yang terlipat dan terletak di lantai keramik, surat. Ia menunduk dan memungut surat itu. "Mwoya?" gumamnya seraya membuka lipatan kertas itu dengan perasaan penasaran dengan isi kertas itu.

Ia tampak membaca isi surat itu dengan seksama. Beberapa detik kemudian, Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya dan menatap pintu kamar yang tadi di tempati oleh Sungmin dengan tatapan terkejut. Dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk, antara takut, marah, kesal, sedih, terkejut, dan tidak percaya, namja itu berlari dan membuka pintu kamar yang tadi ditempati oleh Sungmin dengan kasar.

Ia semakin tersentak saat melihat namja manis bertubuh sedikit pendek darinya itu telah tidak ada di kasurnya. Ia berjalan mendekat ke arah kasur lalu mengecek ke laci meja nakas. 'Kotaknya!'

Mencari ke bawah kolong kasur dan lemari pakaian. Kotak yang ia cari tidak ditemukan.

"Jangan-jangan…"

Mata beriris coklatnya tidak sengaja menemukan sebuah benda yang terletak di atas kasur. Tangannya meraih benda itu dan mengamatinya. "Ini milik Sungmin." desisnya pelan dan menatap cincin itu dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

Kyuhyun meremas kertas yang ada di tangan kirinya. 'Sungmin… Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau bodoh, Lee Sungmin! Kau bodoh!' maki Kyuhyun di dalam hatinya. Ia terjatuh terduduk di lantai keramik yang dingin.

"Neo babo, Lee Sungmin!" desis Kyuhyun. Ia menelungkupkan kepalanya ke kasur yang ada di depannya. Tubuhnya mulai bergetar. "Neo jeongmal baboya!" gumamnya dengan suara yang juga bergetar. "Kenapa kau meninggalkanku? Kenapa kau pergi sendirian?" Suara bergetar Kyuhyun berganti menjadi suara isakan serak.

"_**Kyu, aku tidak sempat melihat keadaan dan senyummu saat kau terbangun nanti. Aku harap kau baik-baik saja, tidak ada yang terluka. Kau baik-baiklah menjalani hari-harimu, lupakan masalah permainan ini. Semuanya telah berakhir, tenang saja, kau tidak perlu khawatirkan hal ini. Maaf aku tidak berpamitan langsung padamu, aku tidak ingin mengganggu tidurmu. Aku pergi dulu, sepertinya aku tidak akan masuk kuliah untuk beberapa saat, karena mungkin mulai hari ini aku akan sibuk. Maafkan aku yang telah menyeretmu ke dalam masalah, merepotkanmu, dan mengganggu ketenangan hidupmu yang bahkan kita tidak terlalu saling mengenal. Sekali lagi, maafkan aku. Annyeong. Lee Sungmin"**_

**.**

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

**.**

Sungmin menatap sebuah rumah sederhana yang tidak terlalu besar namun tampak elit dan manis yang ada di depannya. Ia menarik napasnya. 'Kyu… Aku takut.' Batinnya. Tangannya menggenggam dengan erat kunci rumah yang diberikan oleh Changmin. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya dan memandangi langit biru berawan yang cerah.

"May God bless me." Bisiknya pelan sebelum akhirnya melangkah menuju pintu dan membuka pintu rumah itu.

Sungmin masuk ke dalam rumah kecil itu dengan langkah yang sangat perlahan. Rumah bernuansa biru muda ini memiliki banyak jendela yang menjadikan rumah ini terlihat sangat nyaman dan memberikan kesan tenang. Ia tersenyum tipis saat melihat pekarangan belakang rumahnya yang dipenuhi oleh berbagai jenis bunga dan tanaman. Sepertinya Changmin merawat rumah ini dengan baik.

Sungmin melirik sebuah pintu yang terbuat dari kayu. Ia melangkah menuju pintu itu dan membukanya. Terlihat sebuah kasur empuk yang tidak terlalu luas dengan bed cover yang rapi, sebuah meja belajar, balkon, meja nakas, dan sebuah sofa single.

Namja manis pecinta warna pink itu berjalan ke arah kasur dan duduk di benda empuk itu. Ia memandangi kotak itu dengan tatapan yang tengah berpikir. Dengan perasaan ragu dan takut-takut, Sungmin membuka kotak itu dan mengeluarkan jam kuno dan kain kusam itu. Ia mengamati tombol kecil yang ada di samping sisi dalam kotak itu.

'Maaf, Changmin… Aku membohongimu. Aku harus menekan tombol ini sendirian, tanpa Kyuhyun.' batinnya lirih. Dengan perlahan, jari telunjuknya mulai mendekati tombol itu dan menekannya. Sungmin terdiam cukup lama, menunggu reaksi kotak itu, apapun reaksinya, entah muncul cahaya, muncul benda, atau muncul ukiran clue di tutup kotak seperti yang dikatakan oleh Changmin.

Sungmin mengernyit saat ia telah cukup lama menunggu reaksi dari yang ada di kotak itu. Tidak terjadi apa-apa. 'Aneh. Apa benda ini rusak?' pikir Sungmin seraya melihat-lihat semua sisi kotak itu. Dengan perasaan yang masih bertanya-tanya, Sungmin beranjak dari kasurnya dan berjalan menuju balkon dengan tangan yang masih memegang kotak itu dan matanya yang masih mengamati serta menunggu-nunggu reaksi dari kotak itu.

Langkahnya terhenti dan ia langsung terjatuh berlutut saat merasakan sakit yang menyerang kepala dan perutnya sekaligus. "Aarrggh!" erangnya kesakitan. Kotak yang tadinya tengah ia pegang, kini telah tergeletak di lantai. 'Mwoya?' batin Sungmin yang masih merasakan sakit di kepala dan perutnya.

"Errghh!" erangnya lagi. Sakitnya kini mulai memudar. Ia mengernyit bingung saat memikirkan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, kenapa ia tiba-tiba kesakitan. Ia melirik ke arah kotak kayu yang tergeletak di sampingnya dan seketika langsung melebarkan matanya, terkejut.

Ia meraih kotak itu dan mengamatinya dengan pandangan yang masih tampak tidak percaya.

**Clue::**

**1~ DARK**

Tanpa Sungmin sadari, sesuatu telah tertulis di kain putih kusam yang terletak di atas meja nakas.

**Nama pemain:: Lee Sungmin**

**Lama permainan:: 7 hari**

**Judul permainan:: Darkness Journey**

**Game start~!**

**~TBC~**

Huwwoooooo~! Chapter ini berat bagi author =_= ngetik 3 hari gak selesai-selesai, tapi akhirnya selesai juga dengan susah payah. Fyuuhh~ *kibas keringat ke arah Kyu* Bagaimana? :3 Cukup membuat deg-degan, gak? =w= kekekeke~

Okedeh, segitu dulu yah chap 4 nya… ^^

Review, please~?

Gomawo… ^^

m(_ _)m *bow*


	5. Chapter 5

**Box Of Time**

**Summary:: Sungmin dan Kyuhyun tidak sengaja menemukan dan membuka sebuah kotak yang berisi sebuah jam kuno. Karena benda aneh itulah, semuanya berubah. Benda itu merubah hidup, nasib, dan waktu seseorang.**

**Pair:: Kyumin (Kyuhyun and Sungmin) and other**

**Rated:: T**

Annyeong~ Author's back~ Lama ya updatenya? -_- Mian ya, author lagi kehilagan ide buat ngetik. =_= #bow

Oke, langsung lanjut ne? ^^

Enjoy~! ^^

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

**Clue::**

**1~ DARK**

**Nama pemain:: Lee Sungmin**

**Lama permainan:: 7 hari**

**Judul permainan:: Darkness Journey**

**Game start!**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun meremas kembali kertas yang ada ditangannya. "Bagaimana bisa dia pergi tanpa memberitahuku?" gumamnya. Tampak kedua matanya memerah karena tadi sempat menangis sebentar. Bukannya namja tampan itu cengeng dan menangis karena tidak diajak bermain, ia hanya merasa… khawatir.

Ia menyentuh dada kirinya, ada yang bergetar aneh di sana saat ia membaca isi surat itu dan mengetahui kenyataan bahwa Sungmin tidak ada di kamarnya. Ia merasa sakit sekaligus sesak. Ini tidak mungkin…

'Ani! Ani! Ini tidak mungkin perasaan suka! Aissshh! Ini hanya perasaan khawatir! Bayangkan saja, Sungmin pergi sendirian dan harus menanggung ancaman taruhan nyawa itu sendiri. Sedangkan aku? Aku tidak mungkin bisa tertawa senang di sini! Aku khawatir meskipun namja itu tidak terlalu berarti untukku! Hanya khawatir saja! Tidak ada perasaan yang lain!' pikir Kyuhyun.

Ia berusaha membohongi perasaannya sendiri yang terasa sesak dan sakit. Ia tidak mengerti apa perasaaan ini. Apa arti dari rasa sakit ini? Kyuhyun kembali menelungkupkan kepalanya.

'Ada apa ini?'

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

Sungmin mendudukkan dirinya di kasur dan menatap kotak yang ada di tangannya. "Dark?" Ia mengernyit bingung membaca ukiran yang ada di tutup bagian dalam kotak itu.

"Ge…lap?" Namja manis itu kemudian membaringkan dirinya ke kasur dengan masih mengamati kotak itu.

'Apa itu artinya aku harus mencari dan mengunjungi tempat-tempat yang gelap?'pikirnya. "Tapi dimana?" gumamnya seraya kembali mendudukkan dirinya. Ini kah yang namanya clue? Kenapa hanya 1 kata yang tidak jelas saja? Gelap? Ini benar-benar clue yang tidak membantu. Sungmin menggaruk kepala belakangnya dan menghela napasnya. Rasanya ia ingin putus asa saat melihat clue pertama ini.

Namja manis itu kembali menghela napasnya. Entah kenapa ia mulai merasa lelah, padahal ia tidak melakukan hal-hal yang berat. "Ani. Aku tidak boleh bermalas-malasan seperti ini. Aku harus mencari tempat itu." Gumamnya lalu bangkit dari duduknya dan memasukkan kain kusam serta jam kunonya ke dalam kotak. Ia mengambil tas ransel kecilnya dan menentengkan dibahunya setelah sebelumnya telah memasukkan kotak kuno itu ke dalam ransel kecilnya.

"Jaa! Kita mulai!" desisnya lalu melangkahkan kakinya beranjak dari tempatnya.

**~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~**

Kyuhyun berjalan mondar-mandir di ruang tamunya. Ia sedang bingung setengah mati sekaligus setengah hidup. Bagaimana caranya untuk pergi ke tempatnya Sungmin? Sedangkan jam kunonya dibawa pergi oleh Sungmin. namja tampan berambut agak ikal itu menghentikan langkahnya.

"Shim Changmin!".

Sedetik kemudian, ia kembali memasang tampan risihnya. 'Tapi bagaimana caranya kau memanggil namja super tinggi itu? Batin Kyuhyun frustasi seraya menjambak rambutnya. Makhluk tinggi yang saat ini sangat ia butuhkan juga tengah berada di dunia lain itu, lalu bagaimana caranya ia bisa memanggil Changmin untuk membantunya menemui Sungmin? Kedua makhluk itu berada di tempat yang sama, itu berarti ia juga tidak tahu bagaimana caranya memanggil Changmin.

"Shim Changmin, Shim Changmin, Shim Changmin, Shim Changmin, Shim Changmin, Shim Changmin, Shim Changmin, Shim Changmin, Shim Changmin, Shim Changmin, Shim Changmin…" gumam Kyuhyun seraya kembali berjalan mondar-mandir dengan tidak jelas. Mungkin saja dengan cara menggumamkan namanya, namja tinggi berbibir tebal itu bisa terpanggil dan mendatanginya, begitulah pikir Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal saat mulutnya terasa gatal karena terus-menerus menggumamkan nama Changmin. Tidak berhasil sepertinya.

Ia lalu melirik jam dinding yang tengah menggantung dengan manisnya di dinding bitu bersihnya. "Bukankah dia itu dewa waktu? Mungkin bisa." desisnya seraya menaiki sofa single yang ada di bawah jam dinding tersebut. Ia meraih jam dinding tersebut, lalu turun dari sofa dan mengamati jam dinding tesebut dengan seksama.

"Shim Changmin!" teriak Kyuhyun pada jam dinding yang tengah ia pegang tersebut. =.= Apalah salahnya jam itu, Kyu?

Namja tampan pecinta game itu menggaruk kepalanya, sepertinya tidak berhasil lagi. Ia kemudian meletakkan jam dinding tersebut di meja, lalu beranjak ke kamarnya. Beberapa detik kemudian, namja itu kembali ke ruang tamu dengan jam wekker dan jam tangannya miliknya di tangannya.

Kyuhyun meletakkan kedua jenis jam yang ia bawa itu di meja, tepatnya di samping jam dinding. Ia menarik napasnya dalam-dalam dan kemudian…

"SHIM CHANGMINNNN!" teriak Kyuhyun dengan sangat amat terlalu kuat pada ketiga jenis jam yang tersusun berderet di atas meja, si jam dinding, si jam wekker, dan si bungsu jam tangan. =….=

Hening.

Tidak terjadi perubahan ataupun angin badai ataupun gempa. Tidak ada reaksi apa-apa.

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berjongkok seraya menutup wajahnya. Malu. Kalau saja di rumahnya kini ada orang lain, mungkin saja orang itu akan mengatakan Kyuhyun gila, berteriak pada jam-jam tidak bersalah tersebut. -_- Memangnya Changmin itu jin jam?

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya. "Aisshh! Jinjja!" Ia lalu membanting dirinya ke sofa, mendudukkan dirinya di sana. Ia mendesah pelan. Ia tidak memiliki mood untuk melakukan apapun, bahkan membuat sarapan untuk perutnya yang tengah berbunyi ini pun ia tidak bersemangat.

"Ah!" Kyuhyun menegakkan tubuhnya. 'Jam 10 nanti aku ada kelas di kampus. Aku harus memeriksa ke perpustakaan. Mungkin saja lewat perpustakaan itu aku bisa menemukan jalan untuk ke tempat Sungmin.' pikirnya, lalu segera beranjak untuk mandi saat jam telah menunjuk angka 08.45.

**.**

**.**

_**Backsound:: Be Pure My Child And Sleep (07-Ghost) –saya rekomendasikan untuk membaca part ini seraya mendengarkan music ini xD~**_

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya saat ia telah berdiri tepat di depan gedung kampusnya yang megah. Ia terdiam memandangi gedung tersebut. Entah kenapa niat awalnya yang begitu menggebu-gebu ingin mencari cara untuk dapat pergi ke tempatnya Sungmin langsung lenyap seketika saat ia menginjakkan kakinya di lapangan luas di depan gedung universitasnya ini.

Ia memandangi gedung megah itu dengan tatapan yang aneh, antara takut, sedih, khawatir, marah, kecewa, menyesal, dan penasaran. semua itu bercampur menjadi satu. Ia mengepalkan tangan kanannya dan tangan kirinya yang kini tengah meremas tali tas ranselnya.

Tiba-tiba kakinya melangkah mundur selangkah. Ia memandang ke arah bawah, menunduk. Entah kenapa namja tampan itu tidak berani untuk masuk ke gedung universitas itu. Ia takut. Takut jika saja ia kembali merasakan perasaan sakit itu saat ia memasuki gedung kampusnya. Ya, kampus ini mengingatkannya pada kejadian itu, kejadian pertemuannya dengan Sungmin untuk pertama kalinya, di gedung ini, di perpustakaan gedung ini.

Mengingatkannya pada kejadian dimana ia dan Sungmin terdampar di tempat aneh yang bersalju lebat, mengingatkannya pada Sungmin yang hampir tidak sadarkan diri, mengingatkannya pada kejadian dimana ia berusaha menghangatkan Sungmin, tempat itu mengingatkannya pada kejadian dimana ia memaki Sungmin, mengingatkannya pada perasaannya yang terasa sakit saat ia mengeluarkan kata-kata kasarnya dan menyalahkan Sungmin, mengingatkannya pada kejadian dimana ia tidak melihat Sungmin di rumahnya, mengingatkannya pada kejadian dimana ia menemukan sebuah cincin yang kini tengah bersemat di jari manisnya, mengingatkannya pada saat dimana ia harus menerima kenyataan jika saat ini Sungmin tengah menjalankan permainan mematikan ini sendirian! Ia benar-benar takut dengan yang terakhir ini. Ia takut, benar-benar sangat takut. Ia takut terjadi apa-apa pada Sungmin. Dan kampus ini mengingatkannya pada semua hal tentang Sungmin!

Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya dan mulai beranjak dari depan gedung itu, ia berlari menjauhi gedung megah itu. Entahlah, bukannya ia ingin menghindar dari kenyataan, hanya saja, kenyataan yang tengah ia alami ini sangatlah sulit. Kenyataan aneh ini berhasil membuat perasaannya berkecamuk. Ia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada perasaannya sendiri.

Ia… benar-benar khawatir dengan Sungmin. Bagaimana jika ia tidak akan pernah melihat wajah Sungmin lagi? Bagaimana jika ia tidak akan bisa mendengar suara merdu Sungmin lagi? Bagaimana… Bagaimana… jika Sungmin tidak akan pernah kembali ke dunia ini lagi? Haruskah yang kemarin itu adalah pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Sungmin?

"Ani, ani…" lirih Kyuhyun. Ia tidak memperdulikan keadaan jalanan yang sangat sepi dan rintik-rintik air mulai membasahinya. "Ani! Dia pasti kembali! Positive thinking! Dia pasti akan kembali lagi, dan mengatakan kalau ia telah berhasil mengakhiri permainan itu!" Air yang tadinya hanya berupa rintik-rintik, kini telah menjadi hujan deras yang mengguyur dan membasahi semua tempat yang ada di sini.

Kyuhyun menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding tua yang ada di jalanan sepi ini. Hujan yang sangat deras dan dingin ini membuat pandangannya mengabur karena air yang menutupi matanya, air hangat dari matanya sendiri dan air dingin dari awan hitam di atasnya.

Ia tahu, Sungmin itu bukan siapa-siapanya. Sungmin itu hanyalah namja perusuh yang datang secara tiba-tiba di kehidupannya dan menyeretnya ke dalam masalah ini. Sungmin itu hanyalah seorang namja yang berhasil membuatnya pusing karena permainan konyol ini. Sungmin hanyalah seseorang yang berhasil membuat perasaannya menjadi aneh, menjadikannya seakan-akan ia bukanlah Kyuhyun yang biasanya, menjadikannya seseorang yang terus-terusan mengkhawatirkan namja manis itu. Kyuhyun tidak tahu kenapa Sungmin bisa merubahnya menjadi seperti ini. Ini aneh.

Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya, membiarkan air hujan membasahi rambutnya dan menetes ke wajahnya.

"Kumohon... Aku ingin bertemu dengannya lagi." Bibirnya yang bergetar itu melirih dengan sangat pelan. Lirihan yang bahkan tidak dapat ia dengar sendiri, suara rintikan hujan deras menutupi lirihannya yang terdengar miris.

**Sometimes, things that you hate and you curse, can make you love them. Some people said that love and hate just be confined by yarn that as thin as dew, you can misguided by love and hate. **

**.**

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

**Esoknya~**

Sungmin membuka kelopak matayna yang terasa sangat berat. Semalam, ia mencari semua tempat yang bernuansa gelap seperti yang dikatakan petunjuk kotak tersebut, namun tetap saja tidak ada reaksi dari jam kuno tersebut. Ia mencari tempat itu dengan berjalan kaki, katakan saja Sungmin berkeliling kota dengan berjalan kaki, bayangkan seberapa melelahkannya itu jika ia berkeliling dan mencari hingga jam 11 malam.

"Ukh… Harus mencari dimana lagi tempat yang gelap itu? Itu sangat mustahil. Jika malam tiba, maka semua tempat akan menjadi gelap. Atau mungkin saja tempat yang akan selalu gelap meskipun di siang hari? Aihh, petunjuk ini kurang meyakinkan." Gumam Sungmin yang mendudukkan dirinya dan memandangi kotak yang ada di tangannya. Lihatlah, bahkan ia tidak sempat mengganti pakaiannya dengan baju tidur.

Namja manis itu meletakkan kotak itu di sampingnya, lalu beranjak dari kasurnya. Baru beberapa langkah ia beranjak dari kasurnya, namja pecinta damai(?) dan warna pink tersebut langsung meringis dan tersungkur di lantai.

"Arrggghhh!" erang Sungmin kesakitan seraya meremas rambutnya. Kepalanya terasa sangat sangat sakit, seakan-akan ingin pecah saat itu juga.

'Ada apa ini? Kenapa kepalaku jadi sering sakit seperti ini?' pikir Sungmin. semalam ia juga merasakan sakit yang sama bahkan perutnya juga sakit, tapi rasa sakit hari ini lebih sakit dari yang semalam. Ini benar-benar sakit.

"Ergghh!" erang Sungmin lagi. 'Kenapa sakit sekali?' Sungmin berusaha bangkit dan berjalan dengan susah payah ke arah kasurnya. Ia langsung membaringkan dirinya dengan kepala yang masih terasa sangat sakit. Ia menarik napasnya dalam-dalam lalu menghembukannya saat ia mulai merasa membaik. Namja manis tersebut mengangkat tangannya dan menyentuhkannya ke kepalanya. Sakitnya masih terasa sedikit. Napasnya tersenggal-senggal. Ia masih bingung dengan kondisinya yang tiba-tiba ini.

"Mungkin aku hanya banyak pikiran dan kurang tidur." Gumam Sungmin yang kemudian kembali bangkit dari tidurnya dan beranjak dari kasurnya dengan langkah yang pelan. Langkahnya terhenti saat ia telah memegang knop pintu. Ia mendengar suara tutup kotak itu terbuka dengan sendirinya.

Sungmin membalikkan badannya dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke kotak yang ia letakkan di atas kasur empuknya. Ia mendekati kotak yang terbuka itu. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di kasur, dengan pandangan yang masih menginterogasi kotak tersebut. Terbuka dengan sendirinya, bukankah hal itu aneh dan… mengerikan? Tangannya dengan perlahan terjulur dan mengambil kotak tersebut.

Sedetik kemudian, mata Sungmin terbelalak melihat ukiran baru yang terdapat di tutup kotak tersebut. Tepatnya di bawah ukiran tulisan 'Dark'. Namja bermata bulat tersebut terlihat bergerak-gerak, sedang berpikir. "Apa maksud petunjuk ini?" gumamnya. Ia terus mengamati clue kedua tersebut.

**Clue::**

**1~ DARK**

**2~ Silence**

Untuk beberapa menit kemudian, hanya ada suasana hening yang menyergap Sungmin. Ia tidak mengerti dengan semua clue ini. Pertama, gelap. Petunjuk yang satu ini sangatlah umum. Dimana-mana bisa saja gelap, 'kan? Kedua, hening? Maksudnya tempat yang sepi? Gelap dan menggaruk kepalanya.

"Kuburan?" gumamnya. Itulah salah satu tempat yang memungkinkan, bukan?

'Atau mungkin hutan?' pikir Sungmin. Cukup sudah tebak-menebaknya., ia harus segera bergerak. Namja berwajah manis tersebut beranjak dari kasurnya menuju kamar mandi. Ia harus segera bersiap-siap dan mulai mencari lagi.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

"Haahh… Hahhh…! Hukk! Hahh!" Sungmin menumpukan kedua tangannya di lututnya. Napasnya yang tersenggal-senggal terdengar jelas di tempat ini. Mata bulat Sungmin memandang ke depan, menerawang ke setiap sudur tempat ini.

'Mengerikan.' Itulah pendapat Sungmin tentang tempat ini. Ya, saat ini ia telah sampai di tempat yang ia tebak tadi, kuburan.

Namja manis tersebut menoleh ke belakang, daerah ini sangat sepi, bahkan jalanan di luar kuburan pun sangat sepi, tidak ada manusia ataupun kendaraan yang berlalu-lalang. Kesannya benar-benar mencekam. Sungmin kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan, ke arah kuburan tersebut. Daerah kuburan tersebut berada di dekat hutan, jika kau memasuki daerah kuburan ini lebih dalam, maka kau akan memasuki tepian hutan.

Sungmin meneguk ludahnya saat ia hendak melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kuburan tersebut. Lihatlah, semakin kau memasuki kuburan itu lebih jauh, makan suasananya terasa semakin gelap mengingat ini berada di dekat hutan.

Namja pecinta warna pink tersebut terus melangkah dengan ragu-ragu seraya sesekali mengamati kotak yang tengah ia pegang. Tidak ada seaksi apapun dari kotak maupun jam kuno tersebut.

'Mungkin lebih ke dalam lagi.' pikirnya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menelusuri kuburan ini lebih jauh.

Langkahnya mulai melambat dan terhenti ketika ia telah sampai di daerah kuburan paling dalam, bisa dibilang tepi kuburan bagian dalam. Suasana di tempat ia berdiri kini benar-bensr sangat mencekam dan sedikit gelap, seperti suasana-suasana mendungdan mulai senja. Padahal jam manis menunjukkan jam 11.55.

Masih tidak ada reaksi dari jam kuno dan kotak tersebut. Sungmin mengernyitkan keningnya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan, ke arah hutan yang terlihat sedikit lebih gelap dari tempatnya berdiri. 'Haruskah aku masuk ke sana?' batin Sungmin. Ia menatap kotak dan jam kuno yang tengah ia pegang sebelum akhirnya ia melangkahkan kakinya, memasuki daerah hutan.

Ia terus mengamati kotak dan jam kuno yang ada di dalamnya. Mengamati terus apakah ada reaksi dari kedua benda tersebut.

Sungmin kembali mengerutkan keningnya saat ia tidak melihat perubahan apapun dari kotak yang tengah ia pegang, padahal ia merasa telah melangkah sangat jauh, ia melangkah semakin ke dalam daerah hutan. Namja manis tersebut menghentikan langkahnya dan mengamati sekelilingnya. Semakin gelap. Hanya sedikit saja cahaya matahari yang masuk dari sela-sela daun pohon yang lebat. Ia memandang ke arah depan, tatapannya terlihat ragu-ragu. Haruskah ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya dan terus berjalan memasuki hutan ini? Masuk sampai ke tengah hutan untuk melihat rekasi kotak ini? Atau perlukah ia berjalan hingga menyeberangi hutan ini? Hutan yang terlihat lumayan lebat dan luas ini?

Sungmin memandang ke dalam hutan itu dengan pandangan menantang. Ia menelan ludahnya sebelum akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya dengan sedikit cepat memasuki hutan tersebut lebih dalam. Ia berani menjalankan apapun asal ia bisa mendapatkan tempat yang harus ia temukan untuk mengembalikan kotak ini. Ia harus dan rela melakukan apapun untuk menemukan tempatnya.

**.**

**. **

_**Backsound:: BEAST-Black Paradise**_** (recommend again XD #plakkk)**

Changmin mengangkat kepalanya dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang tengah ia baca. Ia memandang ke depan dengan ekspresi yang telihat tengah berpikir. Tiba-tiba tangan menutup buku yang tadinya ia baca. Ekspresinya berubah, keningnya berkerut, matanya berubah menjadi tatapan bingung. Matanya bergerak-gerak dengan risih. Ia kemudian melihat ke arah jam tangannya, jam 3 siang.

Ia menengadahkan kepalanya, memandangi langit yang sedikit berubah dengan segumpalan kecil awan gelap di antara awan-awan cerah. Sedetik kemudian, namja tinggi tersebut melihat ke bawah, ia melihat punggung tangan kirinya. Terdapat segores luka di mana di sana terlihat darah segar yang mulai mengalir sedikit dari goresan luka yang entah dari mana datangnya, goresan itu belum ada saat ia menutup bukunya.

Changmin mulai melebarkan matanya meskipun ekspresinya masih terlihat tenang. Ia meletakkan buku yang ia pegang di bangku dan berlari, meninggalkan buku yang mulai mengabur dan menhilang menjadi abu dengan sendirinya.

**.**

**.**

"Lee Sungmin!" Changmin dengan segera berlari ke arah seorang namja yang tergeletak di atas tanah yang berada di salah satu pohon yang lumayan besar. Entah bagaimana caranya namja tinggi itu bisa mengetahui keberadaan Sungmin dan entah bagaimana caranya ia bisa dengan cepat hanya dalam 1 jam ia sampai ke tempat Sungmin, padahal Sungmin sendiri jalan ke dalam hutan ini selama 3 jam.

Changmin menepuk-nepuk pipi Sungmin. Sepertinya Sungmin tidak sadarkan diri. Changmin terus memanggil-manggil dan menepuk-nepuk pelan Sungmin hingga akhirnya namja manis tersebut mengeluh dan kemudian mengerang dengan suara yang lumayan kuat.

"Eaarrgh!" erang Sungmin seraya memegangi perutnya.

Changmin terdiam melihat Sungmin yang kesakitan. Tidak ada ekspresi bingung, takut, sedih atau apapun itu, hanya terdapat tatapan sedikit khawatir saja di matanya. Ia hanya mengamati Sungmin yang terus-terusan mengerang kesakitan seraya memegangi perutnya. Rasa sakit inilah yang sempat membuatnya tidak sadarkan diri, tadinya sakit kepala hingga pingsan, setelah sadar, perutnyalah yang mulai sakit.

"Arrghh!" Changmin masih terdiam menonton Sungmin yang mengerang-erang, sebenarnya ia juga tidak tega melihat Sungmin seperti ini. Bukannya ia kejam karena hanya menonton Sungmin dan tidak menolong namja manis itu. Ia hanya tidak boleh. Ia… tidak diperbolehkan untuk mencampuri urusan permainan itu.

Mau bagaimana lagi? Ia telah memperingatkan Sungmin tentang ini, bahwa setelah ia memulai permainan ini, maka penderitaan demi penderitaan, cobaan demi cobaan akan terus mendatangi mereka. Maka dari itu, ia tidak bisa membantu mereka. Ia hanya bisa berdiam seperti ini saja.

Kotak tersebut juga mengancamnya, ia tidak bisa bergerak karena kotak itu. Ia hanya bisa menjelaskan isi kotak tersebut saja pada pemiliknya, ia tidak diperbolehkan untuk bergerak terhadap kotak tersebut.

Membantu menghindari cobaan bukanlah haknya sebagai dewa waktu yang hanya mengikuti syarat dari kotak tersebut. Ia tidak memiliki hak untuk membantu mereka menjalankan ataupun mempermudah permainan ini.

Eh? Tunggu…! Mereka?

Changmin mengernyit. Ia melihat ke sekelilingnya, kemudian melihat kotak yang tergelatak begitu saja di samping Sungmin yang masih mengerang kesakitan. Dengan segera namja tinggi itu meraih kotak tersebut dan megambil isinya. Ia melihat isi dari kain kusam tersebut, dan terbelalak saat mengetahui isinya.

"Y, ya! Kau… sendirian?" tanya Changmin pada Sungmin yang masih mengerang kesakitan. Ia tidak menatap Changmin, ia juga tidak menjawab pertanyaan namja tinggi itu. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan sakitnya ini dan juga tidak ada niat untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang ssangat tidak ia inginkan.

Changmkin masih terlihat shock. Shock dengan Sungmin yang mengerang semakin kuat, dan shock karena ternyata…

"Tidak mungkin. Sungmin… Kalau begitu, berarti saat ini Kyuhyun ada di…" gumam Changmin. Ia terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya meletakkan kembali kotak yang tadi ia pegang, lalu bangkit dari jongkoknya. Ia dengan segera menghilang dari tempat itu. Ia harus tahu apa alasan Kyuhyun hingga membuat Sungmin memulai permainan berbahaya ini sendirian.

**.**

"Maafkan aku, Changmin-ssi. Tapi aku akan terus melanjutkan permainan ini sampai selesai. Sendirian. Tanpa Kyuhyun." Gumam Sungmin dengan lirih seraya berusaha untuk berdiri, sambil sesekali mengerang karena rasa sakit yang masih menyerang perutnya. Sakit yang luar biasa, seperti ditusuk-tusuk oleh sepuluh pisau.

Ia meraih kotaknya dan berjalan dengan tertatih, sepertinya tempatnya bukan di hutan.

"Aku akan melanjutkannya, jangan khawatir… Dan jangan bawa-bawa Kyuhyun ke dalam masalah ini." Lirih Sungmin dengan napas yang tersenggal-senggal.

**.**

"Kau akan kembalikan, Sungmin? Kau tidak meninggalkanku di sini sendiri, 'kan? Kau akan kembali ke dunia ini, 'kan?! Kau harus kembali ke sini, Lee Sungmin! Aku belum sempat meminta maaf padamu! Kau harus kembali, ya babo namja! Kembalilah!" teriakan yang terdengar lirih tersebut tertutupi oleh suara guyuran hujan yang deras.

**.**

"Apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan? Kenapa ia bisa meninggalkan Sungmin sendirian yang menjalan semua ini? Apa dia mempertaruhkan nyawa Sungmin? Dan apa yang Sungmin lakukan? Kenapa dia begitu bodoh ingin menjalankan semua ini sendirian? Apa dia tidak tahu, dia kini berada di ujung kematian? Babo! Dan aku hanyalah dewa waktu yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa!" Changmin mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang selama ini hanya bisa berdiam diri melihat permainan gila ini terus berjalan.

**.**

**~TBC~**

Maaf kalau ada typo(s), saya tidak sempat memeriksanya… -_-

Hoooohhh~! =_= TBCnya ini gak ngikut plot di otak(?). Entah kenapa TBCnya lari dari perkiraanku -_- tidak sesuai dengan rencana. Tapi, yasudahlah.. Mau bagaimana lagi. Anggap saja TBCnya ini seperti di sinetron-sinetron, yang mengambil ketiga sisi pemerannya sekaligus, dan akhirnya bergambar ketiga pemeran dengan mimik masing-masing. =_= *korban alay* #plakk

Yasudahlah… :D Segini saja ya chap 5 ini… ^^ See u next chap ^^

Review, please~?

Gomawo… ^^

m(_ _)m *bow*


	6. Chapter 6

**Box Of Time**

**Summary:: Sungmin dan Kyuhyun tidak sengaja menemukan dan membuka sebuah kotak yang berisi sebuah jam kuno. Karena benda aneh itulah, semuanya berubah. Benda itu merubah hidup, nasib, dan waktu seseorang.**

**Pair:: Kyumin (Kyuhyun and Sungmin) and other**

**Rated:: T**

Annyeong~! ^^ Mian yah kalau author updatenya lama ^^"

Oke, kita langsung lanjut saja, ne? :D

Enjoy~!

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

Sungmin menyandarkan punggungnya ke salah satu pohon terdekat. Ia mengatur napasnya dan melihat ke arah depan, kuburan yang tadi, kuburan yang merupakan bibir perbatasan pinggiran hutan ini.

'Sepertinya tidak ada di hutan ini." Pikir Sungmin seraya kembali berjalan dengan tertatih-tatih. Sakit yang tadi menderanya kini sudah tidak terasa lagi. Sekarang sekujur tubuhnya terasa pegal-pegal. Ia mulai berjalan tertatih-tatih menyusuri kuburan yang sepi tersebut.

Hari mulai sore, dan Sungmin terlihat sangat lelah. Ia memutuskan berhenti untuk pencarian hari ini. 'Mungkin lebih baik jika aku menunggu clue selanjutnya bersok.' Pikir namja manis yang telah berhasil keluar dari daerah kuburan tersebut. Jalanan sepi, hari mulai sore, angin berhembus sepoi-sepoi menerpa kulitnya, dedaunan pohon berkibas-kibas mengeluarkan suara karena terpaan angin, dan burung-burung berkaicau dengan suara yang aneh. Menyeramkan.

Sungmin melihat ke sekelilingnya, benar-benar menyeramkan. 'Sebenarnya ini tempat apa? Kenapa seperti kota mati?' batin Sungmin yang mulai merasa aneh dan tidak nyaman dengan suasana di dunia ini. Ia mulai merapatkan jaket yang menempel di tubuhnya.

'Apa ini adalah dunia khusus orang-orang sepertiku? Siapapun yang menemukan kotak mematikan ini akan dilempar ke dunia ini? Dengan kata lain, ini seperti dunia penjara? Dimana kau harus menjalankan hukuman dan misimu di dunia aneh ini?' pikirnya lagi.

Ia semakin merapatkan jaketnya dan memandang lantai aspal yang tengah ia pijaki ini dengan tatapan miris. Ia mencengkram jekatnya dan bergumam sesuatu dengan nada lirih.

"Kyu… Aku takut."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebuah makhluk yang bertubuh panjang kini tengah tergeletak begitu saja di atas sofa panjang yang empuk. Manusiakah, itu?

"Aaaahhhh!" Makhluk itu kini mengeluarkan suara. Yup! Ia adalah Kyuhyun yang tengah tergeletak pasrah di atas sofa panjang dengan setengah arwahnya yang hampir menguap dari mulutnya. Ia merasa sekarat setelah setengah hari berjongkok di tengah jalan dengan guyuran hujam lebat yang membasahi seluruh tubuhnya.

"Ini untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku aku merasa seperti mayat hidup. Aku tidak tahu harus melakukan ap-"

"Cho Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun yang tadinya tergolek lemas di atas sofa kini langsung terlonjak kaget saat mendengar suara cempreng seseorang. Ia terbelalak dan terduduk di sofanya dengan wajah shocknya.

"Nugu? Siapa itu?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada paranoid. Ia menoleh ke kiri dan ke kenan, ia tidak melihat siapapun di sana. Lalu, suara siapa itu?

"Aku di belakangmu, bodoh." Suara itu kembali terdengar oleh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun langsung menoleh kebelakang dan melihat seorang manusia tinggi menyerupai tiang bendera yang berdiri tepat di belakagnya.

"Huuwwaaa! Shim Changmin!" kaget Kyuhyun yang hampir terjengkang ke belakang. Changmin tidak memperdulikan reaksi Kyuhyun yang menurutnya berlebihan itu. Ia melangkahkan kakinya dan berdiri tepat di depan Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kau datang ke sini? Kebetulan sekali, aku sedang membutuhkan bantuanmu." Ujar Kyuhyun seraya memperbaiki posisi duduknya.

"Sebelum aku menjawab pertanyaanmu, aku ada beberapa pertanyaan," ujar Changmin dengan nada serius. Kyuhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kau tahu saat ini Sungmin ada dimana?" tanya Changmin serius. Tangan kanannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku celananya dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan tajam. Kyuhyun hanya menarik napasnya dan menghembuskannya dengan pelan, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke bawah.

"Kau tahu apa yang Sungmin lalui di sana?" tanya Changmin lagi. Kyuhyun masih tetap terdiam. "Kau tahu apa yang dia pertaruhkan saat ini?" Kyuhyun mulai mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Changmin.

"Dan apa yang sedang kau lakukan saat ini? Kenapa kau ada di sini? Kenapa kau tidak bersama Sungmin?" tanya Changmin yang akhirnya mengeluarkan pertanyaan intinya.

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya membuka mulutnya. "Dia… Langsung pergi sendirian ke dunia itu saat aku masih tidak sadarkan diri di kamarku dan hanya meninggalkan sepucuk surat." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan suara yang pelan. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan memandangi cincin yang tengah tersemat di jari manisnya

Changmin menarik napasnya dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya. Ia mengeluarkan tangan kanannya dari saku celananya lalu meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggangnya. "Dan sekarang kau hanya tidur-tiduran di sofa?" Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Changmin dengan tajam.

"Aku mencarimu! Dari tadi pagi aku mencoba untuk memanggilmu dengan berbagai cara! Aku sama sekali tidak tahu cara memanggilmu ke sini! Maka itu tadi aku mengatakan kalau aku butuh bantuanmu! Aku ingin ke dunia Sungmin! Aku harus ke dunia itu sekarang juga!" seru Kyuhyun yang berdiri tepat di depan Changmin.

Tatapan Changmin berubah seketika. "Tidak bisa." Jawabnya lirih. Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya saat mendengar jawaban Changmin. "Mwo?! Mworago?!"Kyuhyun mencengkram kerah kemeja ungu Changmin dengan erat.

"Aku bilang aku tidak bisa." Ujar Changmin lirih. "Sejak pertama kali kita bertemu aku sudah memperingatkan kalian, ini tugas kalian, aku tidak bisa membantu apa-apa. Aku hanya bisa membimbing kalian, mengarahkan kalian saja. Aku tidak bisa melakukan tindakan untuk kalian." timpalnya.

Kyuhyun melepaskan cengkramannya. "Jadi…? Aku… tidak bisa ke tempat Sungmin?" tanyanya. Changmin hanya mengangguk. Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya yang semula menunduk dan menatap Changmin dengan tatapan tajam. Ia kembali mencengkram kerah kemeja Changmin dan mendorong namja jakung tersebut hingga terhempas ke sofa di belakangnya.

Masih dengan mencengkar kerah kemeja Changmin dan dalam posisi berada di atas Changmin, Kyuhyun mengeratkan cengkramannya.

"Aku harus ke sana bagaimanapun caranya! Kau tahu? Kemungkinan Sungmin selamat dalam permainan itu hanya 30%! Aku tidak bisa hanya duduk dan menunggu di sini! Aku perlu menemuinya! Aku masih harus meminta maaf padanya! Aku… Saat dia pergi, aku tidak sempat meminta maaf padanya! Aku harus memnemuinya dan meminta maaf padanya dan menjalankan permainan itu bersama-sama! Aku belum sempat mengatakan perpisahan, ucapan selamat berjuang, ataupun maaf! Aku…" Kyuhyun yang semula berteriak di depan wajah Changmin kini mulai memelankan suaranya dan melepaskan cengkramannya. Ia menyingkir dari atas Changmin dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku… memakinya dengan sangat kasar. Aku tidak ingin kesalahanku itu menjadi hal terakhir yang ia ingat dalam kenangan terakhirnya bersamaku. Aku belum sempat meminta maaf." Lanjut Kyuhyun dengan suara lirih. Changmin mendudukkan dirinya lalu menghela napasnya. Ia mengerti kondisi dan perasaan Kyuhyun. Rasa bersalah dalam dirinya pasti sangat besar.

"Maaf… Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa." Ujar Changmin dengan nada menyesal.

Kyuhyun hanya diam.

'Dan aku… belum sempat mengartikan persaanku ini pada Sungmin. Aku masih belum mengerti dengan perasaan ini.' Batinnya.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

**Day 3~**

"Uhukk! Uhuukk! Uhuk!" Sungmin berjalan menuju meja makannya. Ia dengan segera meraih gelas yang terletak di atas meja itu dan meminumnya. "Uhuukk Uhukk!" Bukannya membaik, batuknya masih tetap ada. Namja manis itu melirik jam dinding dengan risih.

'Sudah jam 7 malam, dan clue ke 3-nya masih belum terukir di kotak itu.' Pikir Sungmin khawatir. Ia lalu beranjak dari dapur menuju ke kamarnya.

"Uhuuk! Uhukk! Uhhkk! Ehhm! Uhuukkk!" Sungmin terbatuk dengan keras saat ia telah mencapai pintu kamarnya. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke pintu kamar itu saat ia merasakan pusing di kepalanya. "Ukh." Sungmin melanjutkan langkahnya ke kasurnya dan dengan segera membaringkan dirinya di sana. Ia meraih kotak kuno yang ada di meja nakas dan melihat tutup bagian dalamnya.

Mata kelincinya terbelalak saat melihat clue ke 3 yang mulai terukir di tutup itu. "Akhirnya…" gumamnya. Ia mendudukkan dirinya dan memandangi tutup kotak itu dengan intens.

**Clue::**

**1~ DARK**

**2~ SILENCE**

**3~ MEETING**

Sungmin terdiam membaca clue ke 3 tersebut. "Pertemuan?" gumam Sungmin. Ia mengernyitkan keningnya. Apa tempat yang dimaksud ini benar-benar kuburan? Gelap, iya. Sepi, iya. Pertemuan, iya; pertemuan dengan Tuhan. O.O

Sungmin berdecak pelan. 'Tidak masuk akal.' Pikirnya. Ia lalu mulai memikirkan tempat-tempat yang memungkinkan, tempat yang sesuai dengan clue yang terukir di kotak kuno tersebut.

"Akkkhh! Aku tidak tahuuuu!" teriak Sungmin frustasi. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya ke kasur dengan sedikit kasar. Ia mengernyitkan keningnya. Kepalanya terasa ingin pecah saja saat ia berusaha untuk memikirkan dan mencari tahu tempat-tempat yang memungkinkan.

'Waktuku tinggal 5 hari lagi. Itu waktu yang singkat. Dan aku tidak tahu harus ke mana sekarang. Pikiranku benar-benar kosong dan… tubuhku mulai terasa melemah.' Pikir Sungmin. 'Apa yang harus aku lakukan?' Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya ke bantalnya yang empuk.

"Uhukk! Uhukk! Uhhhuuk! Uhkk!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Day 4~**

"Haahhh… Haahhh… Haahhh…!" Sungmin memegang batang pohon yang ada di dekatnya untuk menopang berat badannya. Rasanya ia sulit untuk bernapas. Sesak.

"Hahh… Hahhh…" Sungmin menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, namun percuma, napasnya terasa pendek. Ia mulai menengadahkan kepalanya memandangi langit biru yang terlihat cerah. Ia tersenyum tipis. 'Langit terlihat sangat cerah. Indah.' Masih dengan napas yang pendek-pendek dan paru-paru yang terasa sesak, ia mengangkat tangannya ke atas, seolah-olah ingin menyentuh langit bitu tersebut.

"Haahhh… Haahhh… Haaahh! Hhaaaah! Haaaahh…! Ak… Haaahh.. Aku tidakkkhh haaahhh tahann haaahh! Haaahh!" Ia terjatuh di atas tanah, dibawah pohon yang terasa sangat teduh. 'Haruskah aku mengakhirinya di sini? Di tempat yang teduh dan nyaman ini?' batin Sungmin. Ia tersenyum menatap ke sekelilingnya. Meskipun masih siang, yang mungkin sedikit sulit untuk menemukan tempat gelap yang dinyatakan dalam kotak tersebut, namun Sungmin tetap ingin keluar dan mencarinya. Meskipun tidak berguna, setidaknya ia bergerak. Ia tidak ingin hanya berdiam diri dan menunggu saja.

Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan memandangi tangannya. Cincin yang biasanya tersemat di jari manisnya kini telah hilang. Ani, kini telah berada di tangan seseorang yang berarti baginya. Ya… Seseorang yang sangat berarti baginya. Entah sejak kapan ia mencap seseorang itu sebagai orang yang berarti baginya, ia hanya mendapatkan perasaan seperti itu yang membuatnya yakin.

"Haaahh! Haaaah! Haaa…! Hahh! Haaahh! Haahh…!" Sungmin mencengkram hoodie yang tengah ia pakai. Dadanya sakit. Bukan dalam arti kiasan, tapi benar-benar sakit. "Haaahh! Haaah! Haaah! Akkkhh! Ahh! Haaahh!" Ia mengeluh-eluh kesakitan seraya mencengkram hoodienya dengan semakin erat. Beberapa menit Sungmin menahan rasa sakit itu hingga akhirnya cengkramannya di hoodienya mulai melonggar. Napasnya mulai teratur meskipun sedikit tersenggal-senggal.

"Haahh… Haah… Hah.. Ha-hahahahahaha!" Sungmin tertawa miris. Ia memeluk kedua kakinya. "Hahahahaahh… Haaah… Hah-hahaha… Ini- mengerikan." Lirihnya. Matanya terlihat sangat sayu. Bibirnya bergetar. 'Jauh lebih mengerikan dari yang kupikirkan.' Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya. Setelah merasa cukup lama duduk berdiam diri di bawah pohon itu, ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap langit dari kejauhan.

'Aku sudah berjanji akan memainkan permainan ini sampai akhir. Haah… Haahh! Meskipun itu akan memakan nyawaku.' Sungmin dengan perlahan berdiri dan beranjak dari tempat itu. Ia menoleh sekilas ke arah pohon yang tadi ia tempati. 'Aku harus melangkah, meskipun itu hanya satu langkah. Aku tidak boleh hanya berdiam di tempat yang sama. Aku tidak ingin melakukan hal yang sia-sia di saat yang seperti ini dan di tempat ini.'

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun mengamati sebuah buku tulis yang tadi ia coret-coreti. Raut wajahnya tampak serius dan terkadang juga cemas. "7 hari, ya? Sungmin sudah pergi selama 4 hari, berarti tinggal 3 hari lagi. Dan Changmin mengatakan kalau Sungmin belum menemukan tempat yang memungkinkan. Ia tidak begitu menangkap ketiga clue yang diberikan. Hmm… Namja bodoh. Kalau saja aku ada di sana, namja jenius dan pintar sepertiku ini pasti bisa memecahkan clue itu. Haaahh…" Kyuhyun menghela napasnya dan mengetuk-ketuk pensil yang tengah ia genggam ke buku tulis itu.

"Dan sekarang, Changmin tidak mau memberitahuku apa saja clue itu. Hrrrr! Namja jakung itu sungguh tidak membantu!" Kyuhyun membuang buku dan pensil yang tadi ia pegang ke sofa yang lainnya. Ia meneguk ludahnya sendiri dengan sedikit kesulitan. "Haaahh… Dan selama 4 hari 3 malam ini aku tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak." Ia memijit-mijit keningnya yang terasa nyut-nyutan.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" gumamnya. Ia mengamati cincin yang tengah bersemat di jari manisnya. "Aku tidak bisa hanya duduk diam di sini dan menunggumu yang sedang melakukan permainan itu di dunia lain. Aku tidak bisa hanya menontonmu dalam kediaman seperti ini."

Namja tampan itu kemudian beranjak dari sofanya, ia berjalan ke arah kamar yang beberapa hari yang lalu ditempati oleh Sungmin. Ia memutar knop pintu kamar itu dan memasuki kamar itu. Ia berjalan mendekati kasur empuk berbed cover putih biru itu. Entah memang suhu kamar di sini yang tidak beres atau otak Kyuhyun yang sedang error, di kamar ini, suasananya terasa hangat. Ia merasa seperti berada di dekat Sungmin. Hawa di kamar ini seperti keberadaan Sungmin, hangat. Ia menghela napasnya sebelum akhirnya duduk di tepi kasur empuk itu.

"Cepat selesaikan permainan itu, dan… kembalilah." Mengusap bed cover yang terasa hangat dan lembut itu. Meskipun hujan tengah mengguyur dengan lebat di luar sana, di sini… Kyuhyun bisa merasa hangat dan nyaman.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

**Day 5~**

Sungmin memakai jaketnya dan menaikkan resletingnya hingga sebatas perut. Ia lalu menenteng tas ranselnya dan meraih kotak kunonya yang tengah tergeletak di atas meja nakas. Ia menatap cermin di depannya dengan mantap dan dengan satu helaan napas kuat. "Aku berangkat."

Ia melangkahkan kakinya beranjak dari kediamannya. Setiap langkahnya di atas aspal ini, raut wajahnya terlihat serius dan tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Ia tengah mencerna perkataan Changmin yang semalam.

"Waktuku hanya sampai hari ketujuh pada jam 12 malam. Jika jarum jam panjang melewati angka 12, yang berarti menjadi 00.01, aku akan dinyatakan gagal dan menghilang begitu saja dari seluruh dunia dengan derita yang tengah bersamaku? Uhhh… Mengerikan." Gumamnya seraya merapatkan jaket yang ia pakai.

'Haaahh… Sekarang aku harus ke mana?' pikir Sungmin. Sedari tadi, namja manis itu hanya melangkahkan kakinya tanpa arah. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu haru pergi ke mana. Otaknya blank, tidak ada tempat yang sesuai dengan clue itu. Namja manis itu terus berjalan dengan langkah ringan sambil terus berusaha memutar otaknya.

Tes

Sungmin merapatkan tas ranselnya dan merapikan jaketnya agar udara yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba berubah menjadi dingin itu tidak menusuk kulitnya.

Tes

Tes

Tap!

Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya. Pandangannya terlihat was-was dan takut-takut dan wajahnya terlihat mulai pucat.

Tes!

Tangan putih mulus milik Sungmin terangkat mendekati wajahnya. Ia menyentuh bawah hidungnya dan melihat jarinya. Merah.

Jari-jarinya kembali meraba dan mengelap bawah hidungnya yang terasa basah. Tangan Sungmin bergetar saat melihat darah yang cukup banyak mengotori jari-jarinya. Dengan segera ia menutup hidungnya dengan menggunakan lengan jaketnya, berusaha menghentikan darah yang terus mengalir dari hidungnya.

Sungmin menyandarkan dirinya ke tiang listrik yang ada di sampingnya. "Uhukk! Uhukk!" Namja manis itu terjatuh ke tanah dan menopang tubuhnya dengan lengannya yang menahan di lantai aspal. Kali ini Sungmin merasa dadanya sangat sesak dan sakit, terutama ia agak kesusahan untuk bernapas karena mimisannya. "Uhukk! Uhuuk! Uhokk!" Ia berusaha untuk berdiri, melepaskan lengannya dari hidungnya dan bangkit dari posisi jatuhnya. Terlihat bagian atas bibirnya penuh dengan bekas darah dan bahkan masih ada sedikit darah yang mengalir. Sedangkan jaket bagian lengannya telah kotor dengan bercak darahnya.

"Uhkk! Ehukk! Uhukk!" Sungmin terus melangkahkan kakinya tanpa memperdulikan dadanya yang terasa sesak dan perutnya yang terasa sakit karena terus terbatuk. Ia kembali menutup hidungnya, tidak ingin terlihat mengerikan di depan orang-orang yang kebetulan lewat di depannya.

"Uhukk! Uhook!" Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya dan memusatkan perhatiannya pada bangunan kecil di depannya, tepatnya gubuk kecil yang berada di pinggir jalan. Ia mendekati gubuk kecil itu seraya terbatuk kecil, mimiknya tampak sedang berpikir dan mengingat sesuatu.

'Tempat apa ini?' pikirnya. Ia mengernyitkan keningnya dan terus mendekati gubuk itu. Ia menopang tangannya ke dinding gubuk yang terbuat dari kayu itu. Ia memperhatikan baik-baik bagian dalam gubuk itu.

"Ini…" gumamnya. "UHUUKK! UHUKK!" Kali ini Sungmin terbatuk dengan sangat keras, rasanya tenggorokannya sangat sakit dan dadanya sangat sesak saat terbatuk sekeras itu. "Uhukk! Uhuukk!" Merasa butuh tempat berteduh dan menyandarkan tubuhnya yang terasa lemas, ia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gubuk yang agak gelap itu. Ia menduduki dirinya di tanah dan bersandar pada dinding kayu gubuk itu.

"Uhkk! Ehmm! Ukh! Ekkhh! Hm! Hm!" Sungmin menahan batuknya dengan lengannya seraya melihat ke sekeliling gubuk ini. Ahhh… Ia ingat tempat ini. Ini adalah gubuk yang ia dan Kyuhyun tempati saat mereka mendarat ke dunia aneh ini untuk pertama kalinya. Saat itu cuaca sangat buruk dan Kyuhyun berusaha melindungi Sungmin yang mulai tidak sadarkan diri.

Sungmin tersenyum saat mengingat kejadian itu. 'Aku tidak terlalu mengingat kejadian itu, aku sibuk mempertahankan kesadaranku saat itu. Yang aku ingat hanya wajahmu, Kyu. Wajahmu yang terlihat khawatir saat aku mulai kehilangan kesadaranku. Wajahmu yang terlihat ketakutan. Wajahmu yang terlihat marah saat kita mendarat entah di daerah mana ini. Wajahmu yang sangat dekat saat berusaha menghangatkanku. Wajahmu yang terlihat lega saat kau menemukan kotak ini kembali. Aku hanya mengingat itu dan gubuk ini saja.' Pikir Sungmin.

"Ah!" Sungmin sedikit terlonjak saat mengingat sesuatu. Ia melepaskan tasnya dari punggungnya dan mengeluarkan kotak kuno itu dari tasnya. Ia mengamati kotak itu baik-baik. Tempat ini, tempat ini sesuai dengan clue kotak ini?

Sepi, gelap, dan pertemua? Eh? Pertemuan?

Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya. "Mungkin saja pertemuan maksudnya pertemuan dengan tempat ini? Maksudnya kedatangan pertama?" bisiknya. Ia menaikkan kedua bahunya. Coba saja, kalau tidak dicoba tidak akan tahu jawabannya, bukan? Dengan penuh harap, ia membuka kotak itu dengan perlahan.

Sungmin menarik napasnya dalam-dalam saat mengamati isi kotak kuno tersebut…

**~TBC~**

Yuhuuu! Mian ya -/\- kalau author lama updatenya… *bow* Soalnya author udah SMA *pamer* #plakkk Jadinya gak punya banyak waktu… -_- Terutama harus belajar keras buat mempertahankan ranking di kelas baru yang siswa pinternya itu bejibun banyaknya *curcol loh*

Dan mian juga kalau pendek… *bow again* Soalnya ceritanya ini harus dibagi 2 untuk chap depan biar seimbang pembagian chapnya ^^ Dan mian lagi kalau banyak typo, -_- author gak sempat ngecek ulang… Mianhae~

Just info:: **NEXT CHAP(7) IS LAST CHAP~!**

Jadi, persiapkan diri baik-baik buat nunggu next chap sekaligus last chapnya, ya ^^ Gomawo buat semua readers author~ *cipika cipiki* #DOR XD

Akhir kata dari author untuk chap ini,

Review, please~?

Gomawo… ^^

m(_ _)m


End file.
